Eidolon
by Alessa-Assassina
Summary: The bell from the tower stopped ringing. The sky turned a dark grey and the mist thickened like smoke. Nothing looked the same. I felt as if I was in the village before it burned. "What happened?" "It's too late. We're too late." COMPLETE
1. Heir

Notes: This story is a "crossover" type story between Naruto and Silent Hill. I have NOT played the Silent Hill games - I've only watch the movie. I got inspired to write this after listening to some tracks from the game and movie. I also watched some game play and cut scenes of various games - I am NO way aligning this story strictly with the game because I HAVE NOT played it/them. This is mostly based off the movie I saw years ago...details are fuzzy. Also, there is some AU-ness with some Naruto characters (mainly Sasuke...) There will be TWO parts to this. I'll only post the second part once I'm 100 percent finished with it. I tend to drop stories when they are building up, mostly because I lose interest. This story (part 1) is completed and will be updated on a normal basis until finished.

Other stuff: I don't think I'll be finishing up my other stories...mostly due to loss of interest. Sorry...I'll more than likely delete them soon. Also, this is no beta'd so any mistakes I apologize for - I've tried to re-read over and fix things as many times as I can. **The chapters will start off short and gradually get longer...for consecutive short chapters, I'll try to upload more than one at a time.**

Last: This story is written from Sakura's first point of view. Considering the setting of this story it would be impossible for her to stay true to her character in Naruto but I've tried to keep as many details as to who she is as a person and thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ch.1: Heir<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi Sakura get over here, I want you to meet someone!"<p>

That was Tsunade's voice, I'd know it anywhere. I turned away from facing Sasuke who was standing beside me as we waited for Naruto to say goodbye to Hinata in the tea shop across from us. My eyebrow rose, it was odd enough that the Hokage would be out and about in the afternoon when she normally dedicates her time to her paperwork (also known as happy hour) but it was even stranger to see her walking beside my mother and an old woman.

"Are you going to at least meet us halfway or are you that much of a lazy brat?" the blonde yelled from down the road. She was not angry or annoyed – her tone was more playful yet demanding.

I rolled my eyes a bit and began to walk towards her. I noticed Sasuke follow behind me like a dog. He had been doing this lately, following me when he was left alone – he could have walked home, or waited where he was, or gone inside to meet with Naruto – he had so many options, but chose to follow me. It didn't bother me really, ever since he came back from his quest for revenge, he's been more sociable than he ever was before he left, it was sort of refreshing.

"Sakura, do you have a minute I'd like – what am I saying, of course you have a minute, I'm your Hokage, if you ignored me I'd beat you into next week!" she laughed with a hint of sarcasm.

I grinned, "Why did you want to see me?" then paused and turned to my mother and nodded, "Hi mom." My mother gave me a small wave in return, "Hello sweetheart, I haven't seen you all week."

I flickered my eyes to Sasuke, he stood beside me with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face – I would imagine he now regrets following me. "Uh mom, you remember Sasuke right?"

My mother smiled warmly at him and stretched out her hand to meet his, "Yes of course I remember Sasuke! He's that sweet little boy who used to steal the tomatoes from my garden."

I could see Sasuke stiffen and his cheeks take on a pink tone. Holding back my fit of laughter was the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time. With a grin I turned to him, "You stole tomatoes from my mom's garden Sasuke?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "I was a little kid and I didn't know it was stealing at the time."

"Uh huh…" I trailed off.

"Is your Hokage being ignored?" Tsunade growled in annoyance, "Because I believe she is."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama…"

The busty blonde huffed and turned to the elderly woman beside her and pushed her forward gently. I could see my mother's warm smile hesitate for a moment but return to her face as if nothing happened. The old woman was much shorter than me, mostly due to being hunched over. Her face was quite wrinkled but her complexion was near flawless, it was such a weird combination. She had the oddest colored eyes I'd ever seen; her iris itself was a silvery-white but melted into a deep crimson as it neared the pupil. Very strange.

"I'd like to introduce you to your grandmother, Haruno Kigraki."

I blinked. Really? I was being introduced to my grandmother in the middle of the street? A woman whom is supposed to play an important role in my life and I meet her in the street? It is now that I realize that life throws too many curve balls…because life will never (under any circumstances) make sense. I shake it off though, trying to keep a smile on my face without seeming too shocked. I glance at my mother who gives me an apologetic look – as though it would help.

"Oh…uh well, hello? I'm Sakura; I'm guessing since I never met you, you are my grandmother on my father's side?" I asked a bit disturbed. Why would the mother of my father come to see us? It's not like my father was alive and she didn't seem to care about visiting us when I was growing up.

The elderly woman nodded, "Yes, Seno was my son. I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been difficult to be raised without a father."

I blinked, confused once again. This woman was strange.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke starring at me with a semi-annoyed expression on his face. I would assume that he is upset that I never mentioned anything about my father to the team.

"Yes…well I'm sorry for your loss as well, I'm sure he was a great man." I answered hesitantly.

Kigraki nodded knowingly, "Well I am sure that you are wondering what I am doing here. I'll get straight to it. The village what I originate from is known as Kamaji. It is a small but prosperous village at the edge of Demon country. You see, your grandfather was the head of that village and has recently passed. The village was supposed to be led by my son, your father – but unfortunately he can no longer do such a thing. You see, Kamaji has been led by the Haruno family for many generations and until we can determine which of your cousins it may go to, we must keep the village in the control of the Haruno's. I am the widow of the head of the village and it is my duty to oversee it until a new Haruno can take over, it is one of the privileges of being the wife of a Haruno. But because my son had a child, you are next of kin to take over the village; however, no Haruno woman may rise to lead the village. This is an ancient tradition that has held true for many years now. What I am asking is that you return with me to Kamaji to sign temporary ruling over to me. With this, the village will stay in the Haruno line until we can determine a new Haruno male for the role."

My mouth fell open a little bit. My long, lost grandmother has come to me for the first time in my life and only because she wants my signature to pass power over to her for a village I'm supposed to (if sexism wasn't an issue of course) run. My father was to be the leader of a village? Did he know this when my mother was pregnant with me? I would think something like this would come up once or twice in a conversation.

"I'm sorry but let me get this straight. I'm an heiress of a village and you came all the way from Demon country to not make me an heiress of a village?"

Kigraki's face was straight as she nodded.

I stood there for a moment, confused and shocked. With a glance at my mother who shrugged and a glance at Sasuke who seemed only the least bit interested, I turned my attention to the Hokage. "Is all this true Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, every last word of it. We have records and documentation backing up her story. We also have scrolls about Kamaji that contain information about its location, laws, leaders, history and trading routes. Everything she says is true."

I sighed to myself. This Kamaji place was the legacy my father left behind for me. It could very well be the only thing he left behind for me. What if this was what he wanted for me? What if this was his way of telling me that he was sorry for leaving me and my mother. What if Kigraki showing up now was a sign that I was supposed to embrace my destiny?

I laughed out loud.

Who was I kidding? I didn't care about running a village. Give it over to the old lady before she throws a clot. "Alright sure, I'll come to sign the papers. Is this going to be a mission?" I turned to Tsunade.

She waved her hand uncaringly at me, "No, you have sick days, use them. Be back in a week."

I gaped as she began to walk away. Use up my sick days? That was not fair!

* * *

><p>123


	2. Banter

Warning: OoC Sasuke

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: Banter<p>

* * *

><p>Once again Sasuke followed me – home this time. Naruto disappeared by the time we finished talking, so my mother, grandmother, Sasuke and I left to my house. I suppose he had nothing better to do today, though he claimed he wanted to watch me pack. He could have volunteered to help me pack but he'd rather watch me do everything apparently.<p>

We were in my room on the second floor, I pulled out my traveling bag from my closet and to my (not)surprise, Sasuke decided to lie on my bed. He took up the entire mattress and I scowled at him – there was no room to lay my bag. "Do you mind?" I snapped.

He shrugged but didn't move an inch. I huffed and threw the bag on his legs. I could almost hear the smirk growing on his face.

Ignoring him I began to circle my room for clothes and supplies I'd need.

"You never told us you didn't have a dad." His deep voice seemed louder than normal.

I glanced at him in the mirror of my vanity, "I didn't know him, he died before I was born and I figured with team seven's family histories that we didn't need another sob story. It's not a big deal, no love was lost. Plus, you guys never asked, which is weird since you and Naruto have been to my house tons of times before."

"We always figured he was working or something."

"Seriously?" I laughed, "Every single time you would come over you thought my father just didn't happen to be here? The lack of daddy-daughter pictures didn't give you a clue?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Hn, yourself."

He glared at me, "Are you going to stick around Kamaji for a while or are you just going to sign the papers?"

"Just sign the papers; I don't want to meet any more Haruno's." I sighed.

"So you'll be back within the week then? Good."

"Why is that good?"

"I got a duo mission the other day; you'll be coming with me as my medic. Everything is already filled out."

"And you didn't think to tell me this in advanced?" I huffed.

Sasuke sat up from his position on my bed with an amused sparkle in his eyes, "I was going to wait for the night before actually."

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

* * *

><p>223


	3. Graves

Ch. 3: Graves

* * *

><p>"Right so…I've been meaning to ask you something."<p>

Kigraki continued walking, "What?"

"You said that a Haruno female couldn't run the village, yet you want me to sign over Kamaji to you…"

"I am not a Haruno by blood. I married your grandfather. Only full blooded Haruno females can not lead the village, we have found the loophole."

"I see…" I trailed off. I didn't think that rule was fair but it wasn't my issue to deal with. I was signing over control of a village to this elder woman because she cared about its well being far more than I did.

We cut our time in half traveling due to one of Kigraki's teleportation jutsu, but we still were making great time on foot. It would only be another hour or so until we reached Kamaji. The sun was starting to lower itself towards the horizon, but there was still plenty of time to cover more ground before the possibility of camp would enter our minds.

We were walking out of the forest now and into an open field. I noticed the ruins of buildings across the field. They looked old and worn. From this distance I could clearly see vines, moss and trees growing through and on the broken stone buildings. I instantly felt as though I was trespassing on some burial ground.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The old Village of Wheat. Over fifty years ago there was a terrible fire that overwhelmed the people of this place. It destroyed everything. I believe everyone was killed." She spoke toneless.

"That's terrible. We never learned about that in the academy."

"I suppose you wouldn't, this village didn't have ties to Konoha."

"It feels so strange. The atmosphere is so heavy. I feel like I'm choking."

And I did feel like I was choking. It was as though I was walking through the smoke of the fires that burned this village to the ground. I could feel the pain of the people who suffered here.

"Don't dawdle. There is nothing left here but graves."

* * *

><p>323


	4. Impatient

Ch. 4: Impatient

* * *

><p>"So I just sign here?" I questioned, the document itself looked old and had many signatures that I couldn't read. One caught my eye though, a name – Seno – the name of my father.<p>

"Yes, yes. Now hurry up." And I did.

I didn't like her attitude one bit but I supposed she was a bitter old woman who cared about nothing else but leading her home village into further prosperity. Forget any family ties. I would think she feels nothing more for me than I do for her, I'm merely an obstacle whether we are blood or not. It is at times like these that I realize that it's not always true that blood is thicker than water. "My father signed this…"

"He did. My late husband signed it as well. In the event neither of them could not uphold their duties, the title of leader would be passed down to me because I would be next of kin. We didn't know you existed until a few days ago and because of this, this contract was voided. By signing this, the contract is binding again."

"So my father didn't want to lead the village either."

"I believe his exact words to his father and I was, 'I'd rather suffocate.' – This of course in relation to leading the village. He left after that and died a few years afterward."

"You don't seem too broken up about it." I poked.

"He was my son and I loved him but that didn't mean I liked him. He was a very flamboyant boy who wanted nothing more than to gallivant the country side looking for pretty ladies with short dresses." Her face held no remorse, something that bothered me greatly. "You will stay here for the night and into the afternoon; you'll leave two hours before nightfall."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why do you have me on such a tight schedule?"

"The heat is very strong this time of year; you'll die from a stroke if you start back to the Hidden Leaf village in the early morning. Two hours before sunset is when it begins to cool down. You didn't feel the heat because we arrived at night. Just because I don't know you very well, doesn't mean I want you dead."

Nodding my head I accepted the answer, "Alright, don't worry. Two hours before sun down and I'll be out of your hair."

* * *

><p>423


	5. Hush

Ch. 5: Hush

* * *

><p>I thought Suna was hot. Actually Suna was hotter, but Kamaji took a close second. I'm grateful that the old lady let me stay in the village now. The village itself was nothing special. It seemed old fashion and plain, there were hardly any decorations and I suspected that electricity was not a common privilege. The streets were made of dirt and the buildings made of wood. There weren't many people outside at the moment but I would imagine it was because of the heat.<p>

"Good afternoon Miss, can I help you with something?"

I broke out of my train of thought and found myself standing in front of one of the few open stalls. A middle aged man stood behind the counter with a half smile, half frown on his face. I glanced around to find I was standing at a pottery stall. How random. Of course I didn't need a vase or bowl…but information would be nice.

"Hi…my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I was just wondering…my father used to live here, Haruno Seno – he's been dead for a long time but I was wondering if you knew him or know someone who might have known him?"

The man in the stall stilled for a moment, "Haruno you say?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry but we are forbidden from taking about the Haruno's." He seemed to be nervous now, glancing around the area, the few people who were walking about didn't seem to notice his strange behavior. "If there is anything else I can help you with…"

Grimacing, I wouldn't help but wonder why a village full of Haruno's would be something you couldn't talk about. "May I ask why at least? That it is forbidden?"

"It's just taboo. The Haruno's had been in power for such a long time…"

I think I understood. My grandfather must have been adored by the villagers and to talk about the Haruno's – to talk about him so soon after he departed, it must be too painful. Perhaps it is an unspoken law to keep silent about the ones that have died. So sad really – maybe that's why Kigraki is so cold about everything…deep inside she is broken at the loss of her husband and she must keep up a strong face for the village.

"You're right, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Thank you for your time. Goodbye."

The man eyed me uneasily, "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>523 - Chapter 6+ begin to get longer.


	6. Enter

Ch. 6: Enter

* * *

><p>I left Kamaji when I was told, no questions asked. The village itself was strange and felt fake to me. The people that I had come in contact with seemed fearful of my presence, as though it was unusual to meet shinobi from other villages. There was something else I couldn't quite grasp. The people – from elder to infant – seemed worn, as though they had seen too much in their lives. Hardship was something all people had in common, but the stress that lines their faces…it told more stories than I think I'd like to hear.<p>

I had walked for a while now, the rays of the orange sun warmed me without being too uncomfortable and I could see the sky darkening ever so slightly. It was here that I found the atmosphere dampening.

The Village of Wheat was in sight. The village that burned to the ground.

I couldn't help but go there – I felt that no one paid respects to this place anymore. Kigraki surely did not. 'Nothing but graves' she said. I didn't want to be that type of person to walk past a place that was once humming with life, knowing that fifty years later, the only evidence of its existence was the charred remains of the stone houses, and the uncaring greenery that grew to mask it.

I carried myself through the empty streets, every now and then catching my reflection in the shards of some broken glass windows. I could see the holes in the roofs of some houses where they had caved in and the blackened walls inside each and every building. In some places, the foundation was only left behind and it would be left to my imagination about how that building looked or what it was used for. Did a family live in it? Did they die in it?

There was a building on the farthest side of the village and it was by far the largest. Though the exterior was clearly burned and the roof nothing but random pieces of wood, it seemed in the best shape compared to all the other buildings – as though it was protected. It was a square shaped building with a tall tower near its rear. A large bronze bell hung there. A place of worship perhaps.

The smell of burning wood caught my attention, fresh burning wood. It was coming from inside that building – now looking more clearly I could see a small stream of smoke rising from behind its walls. Was someone hiding here? My feet began to move closer.

The doors to the building were dramatically tall and overwhelming.

Shaking my head I forced myself in and glanced around. The interior was overtaken by mold and the earth. Heavy wooden seats were cast in a row from the door to the alter where a large stone chair was placed. It was from behind that stone seat the smoke was raising. I took a kunai from my leg pouch and held it with caution as I stepped closer to the alter. I didn't know what was awaiting me. A rogue who thought this place was safe to hide for the night? A runway kid who didn't know how to survive? Whatever it was I was ready for it.

As I rounded the chair, someone was crouched behind it, their back to me and looking down at the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly and loudly. I would not be considered weak.

The figure turned to me on their heel. It was a man, a few years older than me if I had to estimate. His blonde hair was unruly and mostly covered his dark grey/green eyes. He looked as though he had been in the wilderness for a long time; grime dirtied his face and his ripped clothes exposed his flesh. I did notice the excessive amounts of dried blood that caked over his body. My guard was steeled.

The man's eyes widened in horror upon looking at me and I couldn't tell why – he didn't seem necessarily afraid of me. His mouth opened and closed as though trying to put his thoughts into words. Before I knew it, he was on his feet, grabbing at my shoulders.

"Leave! You have to leave before the sun goes down!" he cried.

I pushed him away and held my kunai towards him, "Answer my question! Who are you?"

Again, with wild eyes he tried to come closer to me and push me off the alter. "You have to go, now! You have to leave from the place you entered! Now! Before it's too late!"

I had to admit I was getting nervous. He seemed genuinely afraid for my safety.

"I don't underst-" I was cut off by the bell that rung above us from the tower. It rang with no one to ring it. Its sound echoed through the air with such power, I had to hold my hands over my ears. It continued to ring and ring and ring, as if foreshadowing something terrible.

The man grabbed my hand that wasn't holding my kunai and began to haul me out of the building. I noticed that the sun was almost completely below the horizon and a mist that was not previously present began to hover in. We ran past the broken buildings with such haste that I wasn't even paying attention to where we were running.

"Where did you come in?" the man pulling me yelled to me.

My eyes searched our surroundings for anything familiar but I couldn't see anything.

The bell from the tower stopped ringing now. The sky was a dark grey and the mist thickened like smoke. Nothing looked the same. The buildings that were once crumbled and destroyed were now clean and rebuilt. I felt as if I was in the village before it burned – before it was lost to the world.

We slowed to a stop and I could hear the man curse as he forcibly let go of my hand. "It's too late. We're too late."

My heart was racing now and I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat. I felt this painful pressure in my chest – I felt scared. "What happened? Tell me what's going on!"

The man turned to me with hardened yet saddened sage eyes and sighed. He shook his head and started to jog in the direction of where we came from. "We have to go back."

With a growl I jogged after him, "Go back where? Where is the entrance that I came in at?"

"It's gone now."

I was about to retort when the sound of metal scraping against metal echoed through the alleyways of the village. It was a sound that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge and drowned me in a sense of panic. What was that? What made that sound? Why?

The man grabbed my forearm and began to sprint, "Hurry."

* * *

><p>623


	7. The Butcher

Ch. 7: The Butcher

* * *

><p>We sat down behind the farthest book shelf at the back of an abandoned library; both of us were breathing hard and shaking. The sounds of metal scraping metal grew louder as we ran but everything around us changed. The road to the bell building changed and I had no idea which way to go. All I could hear was that scraping sound – echoing in my ears, every now and then the thundering sound of footsteps would linger near us, but disappear soon after. It seemed that no matter where we ran, someone was following us – watching us.<p>

The man I have yet to identify pulled me into this library before I could question him. I have a feeling he chose now of all times to hide somewhere because that metal sound grew the loudest it ever did from behind us. We took the elevator up to the second floor; the man said that we'd have a better chance that way. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to know what was going on and why I felt like my heart was going to collapse – I wanted to know what happened to the ruins of a village that perished fifty years ago in a blazing fire.

Tears were stinging my eyes and I banged the back of my head against the book shelf and hummed pathetically to myself. I had to clear my mind somehow. Something was following us and I could feel it in my bones that it did not have pure intentions. A voice in the back of my mind kept whispering to me that the metal sound that was scraping was just the beginning.

The sound of metal returned, heavy and rusty, echoing through the halls of the library, a thump for every foot step. Thump. Thump. Screech. Thump. Thump. Screech.

My heart began to pound faster than before and I scrunched my eyes shut. The sound was so close that I thought that whatever was making it was in the room. My mind was racing – I just had to see what it was, I had to. I crawled onto my knees and made my way toward the edge of the book shelf. I could hear the shocked hitch in breath of the man I was with, I glanced over my shoulder towards him and I could see his hand gestures telling me to come back, but I shook my head. My bottom lip was trembling as I painstakingly slowly looked around the corner of the book shelf and my eyes widened in terror.

There, a muscular man that must have been eight or nine feet tall stood, grasping the largest sword I'd ever seen since my encounter with the Seven Swordsmen. His chest was bare and he wore something that I could only describe as a butcher's smock. It was his head…his head that made me want to scream. It wasn't a head at all – it was this metal contraption…it looked similar to a triangle. From the metal triangle, rivers of dried blood scattered down his neck to his chest, back and arms. I didn't understand; was his real head in that thing? He was breathing heavy and ever-so-slowly walking backwards towards the door he entered in. I noticed that there was something in his other hand, it looked like…

I snapped down into sitting position and covered my hand over my mouth. I knew I was about to start screaming, even the man with me knew I was. He rushed over as quickly to me as he could and put his arm around my shoulders. His eyes stared into my clearly wide and horrifying ones as if begging me to keep quiet a little bit longer. I nodded, rocking myself back and forth silently, and trying to keep my eyes shut and breathing under control.

For ten more agonizing minutes we sat in silence until the sound of the giant man's foot steps faded away into nothingness. It was then I couldn't hold it in anymore and my sobs flooded out along with my tears. What just happened? What the hell just happened? I've never felt so scared in my life.

The man behind me rubbed my arm in an attempt to comfort me, "Shh…it's okay…you're okay."

Suddenly anger burned through my veins. I pushed him away, making him fall to his side. "Who-what was that thing? Where are we? How did this happen? I was…I wasn't here and then…you just – and we…oh please let this be a nightmare!"

He sat up again, attempting to touch my arm again, "I'll explain everything soon but we have to-"

"Did you know what that thing was carrying?" I cut him off, screaming. My sobs were beginning to mix now and I couldn't even understand what I was saying.

"I know, I kno-" he started again.

"It was someone's legs! Dragging on the floor like…like a pile of trash!" I cried.

"I know, just calm down…we're going to be fine just-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! We aren't going to be fine, we are going to die! We…we're going to…" I couldn't keep myself from crying now. "I'll never see my mom again or my teammates or teachers or my friends…I'm never going to…that thing is going to chop my legs off and leave me in a ditch to die."

The man forcibly took hold of my chin and stared into my eyes. "Listen to me." His voice was low and soothing and full of true optimism, "We are going to be fine. You are going to be fine. You are going to get out of here, you are going to see your mother and friends and everyone again. Pyramid Head will not touch you and I'll protect you until we can get you out of here. You will not die here…I won't let someone else fall victim to this place. I promise." He sighed and stood up, bringing me to my feet as well. "In return you have to promise to do what I say and listen to me. I can bring you somewhere where you will be safe but you have to trust me and work with me, alright?"

I nodded my head hastily, wiping me tears. He smiled sadly at me and started to lead me away, "That's a good girl."

* * *

><p>723


	8. Denied

Ch. 8: Denied

* * *

><p>We walked the streets without disturbance for a while. Navigating through the village was the worst; everything looked the same – grey and empty. Shadows crept around every corner and I was thankful to be with someone who seemed to know what was going on despite not telling me anything. I stuck close to the man to the point that he might as well have been carrying me.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked. My voice was quivering and I knew he could tell.

"The Holy Ground, it's the temple with the bell."

"Why are we going back there?"

He glanced back at me, his face was serious and I wondered if I asked the wrong question. "It's the only place the monsters can't reach us and it's the only place that doesn't…" he paused for a moment, "…transform."

"Transform into what exactly?"

Shaking his head he pulled me along faster, "If you aren't forced to experience it, than there's no need for you to know."

I frowned. What did that mean exactly?

Before I knew what was happening I found myself in front of the place I was before. The Holy Ground as the man called it, only it wasn't burnt and partially destroyed. It looked majestic and empowering. If felt safe.

It didn't change so much in appearance. It was made of white stone, something that had turned black when the fires destroyed it from when I last saw it. It still had one tower and a bell. There were multi-colored windows in place but were covered by wooden panels from the inside, I wondered why.

The man knocked on the giant doors that now stood strong rather than barely hanging on their hinges. No one answered but he knocked again, only louder.

A small, wooden sliding panel opened at eye level and a pair of dark eyes could be seen. They seemed to look every which way, never making direct contact with the man. "You can't come in!" The owner's voice sounded small and scratchy.

The man I was with narrowed his eyes, "Open the door you fool, can't you see I have someone with me? Forget the rules for a second and just let us in! We just encountered Pyramid Head and we need to take cover now!"

"You brought the butcher to our door?" the voice cried in fear.

"No, we got away but it's only a matter of time before he finds us again! Just open the door! Can't you see she's scared?"

The dark eyes behind the door stared into mine for a moment. My eyes were still watery with tears and I tried to whisper a 'Please' but all my lips would do was tremble.

"I will pray for your soul little one." And with that the person behind the door shut the flap. The sound it made echoed in my mind. I was going to die…they wouldn't open the one place that would supposedly protect us…

"That idiot!" the man next to me yelled, slamming his fist into the door.

I laid my back against the door and slid down, wrapping my arms around my knees and digging my head into them and sobbed. I could hear the man sigh in frustration and sit down beside me, for some reason it didn't come as a surprise to me when I felt his arm around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"For what? Him?" The confusion in his voice border lined humor, "I had a feeling he wouldn't let us in anyway…he's just following the rules, I had hoped he'd take pity on you though. We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"What are we going to do now?"

He stood up and put out his hand to grasp mine to pull me up. We began to walk away from the temple, me trying to even out my breathing. For a while the man didn't answer my question, I was waiting as we aimlessly walked through the ghost town. After a few minutes I realized he wasn't ignoring me – he just didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>823


	9. Mirror, Mirror

Ch. 9: Mirror, Mirror

* * *

><p>"Where are we now?" I had calmed down by now. The fright was still in my voice but at this point I learned to control my sobs.<p>

"The village hospital. If we are going to get through the night we need some flashlights and water. A weapon wouldn't hurt either."

"I have a few kunai in my pouch…"

He scoffed and laughed at the same time, "I sure hope you know how to use them."

Did he really just say that to me? Did he not realize that I'm a shinobi? Of course he didn't because I've been crying my eyes out for the last few hours, readying myself for death – of course he would never think I was capable of anything. "I know how to use them."

He didn't say anything and instead opened an old creaking door. There were many door in the hallway of the hospital, all unmarked, I realized he must have been here a ton of times for him to find his way around so quickly. We stepped in and I immediately noticed the ceiling was leaking horribly, it was like a waterfall streaming down from the upper floor, down one of the walls. I turned to the man I had been following and watched him silently as he opened random cabinets and drawers in the room. I came to the conclusion that it was a storage room from the way it was arranged.

He seemed in great thought as he made his way around the room, pocketing items and papers that he probably hadn't seen before, things he missed the first time when entering this room. I turned towards the wall of water opposite of where I stood and crept closer to examine the ceiling's leak. There didn't seem much wrong with the ceiling, then again I wasn't a plumber.

I stared at my reflection in the flowing water, I hadn't seen myself in awhile and I looked terrible. My hair was completely knotted and out of place, my clothes were dirty and ripped in some places and I looked as if I hadn't slept in weeks. It was probably the side effects from my terror.

For a moment, everything seemed calm. No monsters, no sounds – just silence. I could see the reflection of my guide looking around the room for any last odds and ends. I supposed it was good he was being so thorough. I stopped and thought; I didn't even know his name. He didn't give me much information about what was going on, just tiny portions of the bigger picture. Though he saved me from the one called Pyramid Head…could he be trusted completely? A wave of fear hit me – if he wanted me dead, he wouldn't have tried to help me, he wouldn't have tried to get me into the temple for protection…he wouldn't be here now trying to make sure he had all the tools to make sure I'd make it through the night.

I had to shake off my doubts.

Gazing at my reflection again I noticed something different, something wrong. The reflection of the room was darker…more red…like blood. The reflection of the walls and cabinets were darkened and peeling – the orange/red tint of the metal handles of the cabinets and door were barely noticeable – they were rusted. The floor was splattered in redness and dirt, in some areas smeared.

What was happening? My hand rose to the wall, my middle finger being the longest touched the water's edge first.

"No! Don't!" I could hear the man's voice yelling clearly behind me.

Suddenly I felt a jolt and my body was thrown back only an inch. I could hear the sound of a racing heart beat, pounding at the same speed but sounding louder and louder. The water stopped flowing and its reflection flickered to the room as it was before the blood. It was clean. I stepped back and glanced around the room that we stood in and found it the duplicate of the bloody room in the reflection before. It switched.

The scent of blood filled my nose and I gagged. Everything seemed so much darker now; I knew I had done something wrong.

The man grabbed my arm and spun me towards him. He didn't seem angry but he was still upset.

"I didn't want this to happen. This is what I didn't want you to see." He huffed in annoyance.

"What happened…this room has changed?"

He shoved a flash light in my hand and told me to get a kunai ready.

I did.

"Stay close to me" he whispered, turning on his flashlight and pulling out a knife that he found most likely in one of the drawers when I wasn't looking, "we are going to make a run for it."

* * *

><p>923


	10. Set Back

Ch. 10: Set Back

* * *

><p>I didn't think that monsters existed. Demons yes, but animal demons, never hellions. When we exited that room it was like every nightmare I've ever had multiplied by so much that I wish my nightmares existed. I've dreamt of death, war and sickness – but this? Abominations, tortured, skinned, chained and left to die only to bleed and kill others. Was it revenge? Payback for whatever happened to them?<p>

_We had stepped out the door and no more than around the corner was a man, he had no lower body, his insides sliding across the floor. Barbed wire was woven in and out of his skin that looked about as thick as tissue paper. Ugly blue veins bulged through his transparent skin, and branched throughout his body. His head was skinned – the thin tendon that connected his frontal and occipital muscles were clear as day. A leather square fabric was nailed into his jaw, leaving him unable to speak – but his moans of agony were far worse than anything he could say to us. His arms would pull him forward and I could see his fingers – bared down to bone and bleeding. The worst of it, I thought, was his eyes. He had no eyelids – ripped off perhaps – and his eyes showed their full roundness. Bright eyes he had – a glassy light brown. They held so much pain and sorrow, I almost cried. _

_The man I was with didn't even blink. He took the knife he held and stabbed it straight through the torso-man, multiple times until he was, oh I hoped, dead. The entire time I had screamed. _

That was just the first hallway. We luckily made it to the elevator without contact from anything else but it I should have known that we wouldn't make it to the ground floor without trouble. The elevator stopped between floors two and three; we only made it one floor down.

Together we used out combined strength to open the elevator doors and I could see that we had much more room to get out on the second floor than the third but that wasn't happening. At the other side of the room of the elevator for floor two, was a man whom I couldn't describe well enough. His face was nothing but stretched skin, I could see the bump of his brow, nose and chin underneath the layer of extra epidermis but I didn't understand how he was breathing. The skin that was stretched over his face was from his chest, giving him the look that he had no neck. Metal loops were ground into his shoulders and hands, a chain held them closer together but still gave him some leeway to move. His chest was scarred but in-tacked along with his legs. The pants that he wore were skin tight and stuck to him due to the enormous amount of blood that covered him. The darkest blood stained area was located near his crotch. I had a feeling I knew why.

All I could do was yell at my partner to squeeze through the space to get to the third floor and pull me up. The bloody man sensed our presence the moment we opened the elevator doors but only now began to make his way towards us. Against the wall next to him was a pick axe…I could only scream louder.

My partner took me by the waist and shoved me face first through the small area between the floors. I had to squeeze through as quickly as I could but my hips proved to be an issue. I could feel my guide's hands at my waist trying to ease me through, which helped me to roll out of the way for him to climb through the space between floors. He managed to get half his body through before he was suddenly jolted backwards. The bloody man had him.

I struggled to my knees and slid across the tile floor to catch his hands before he could lose his grip. My partner was cringing and breathing hard – I think he was trying to hold back his scream for fear of scaring me more – but I could tell he was in pain. That angered me. That…that THING would not get my friend! I gripped his hands harder and pulled him with my chakra enforced strength. It surprised me that it was still a battle between the bloody man and me, but I needed this tug-o-war to end now. I growled, "Let go of him!"

Suddenly I was flying backwards, my guide landing painfully on top of me. I starred at the elevator and for a moment I could see the head of the bloody man – but only for a moment. His weight was too much and the elevator went down, locking it in on the second floor. All that was left was the darkness of the elevator shaft.

I rolled the man on top of me over to lie next to me and he starred at me, his breathing was heavy but rapid. He closed his eyes and gently turned his face skyward. "Thanks…for saving me."

I huffed and laid there without moving, "No problem. Did he hurt you?"

I could almost hear him chuckle. It was fantastic he found humor in this situation – at least one of us could have a good laugh. "A little, my legs feel strained but nothing is broken or dislocated from what I can tell."

"I'm a medic." I breathed out, "If anything changes, just tell me."

His eyes opened and glanced around the room, "Alright, let's get a move on – we need to figure out a way to get past that guy and get to the first floor. We'll have a better chance in avoiding more of his friends in an open area. The monsters here like closed spaces and the dark."

"I don't know if that was a plan but it sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>1023


	11. Cleanse

Ch. 11: Cleanse

* * *

><p>All I remember was being pulled into a dark room from behind. My mouth was covered and I couldn't scream. I had been walking behind my guide, probably something I shouldn't have done – and suddenly I'm now tied at my hands and feet. There was no light in the room and I was sitting on the floor against something cold, glass maybe – I couldn't see. My heart was racing…did my partner notice I wasn't behind him? What was whoever tied me up going to do to me? I started to sob just thinking about it.<p>

Suddenly I was kicked in my side and my face hit the floor was a thud. I didn't scream from the pain, mostly because their was no pain, I did however whimper because now I knew that there was someone here with me.

I could hear the scuffling of feet but they didn't sound as close as they should. I gulped and tried to squint my eyes to give myself a better chance of seeing in the dark. At the far corner I could see the outline of what looked like the size of an older child. I didn't know what to think at that moment.

I tried to struggle out of my bonds when I saw the light under the door from the flashlight of my partner. He finally noticed! I began to scream as loud as I could despite the sound being muffled from my gag. Luckily I think he heard me.

The high pitch squeak of whatever was in the room with me scared me out of my excitement and for a second the world spun. Whatever was there kneeled down to me, lifted my head and bashed it into the floor with tremendous force. I let out a sharp cry and I knew without a doubt my guide heard it.

"I'll get you out! Stand back I'm going to kick the door in!" He didn't exactly yell, mostly likely due to not wanting to encourage more monsters to find us, but he spoke loud enough for me to hear – though I think kicking a door in would have the same effects.

Before I could escape my dizziness, I felt myself being hauled up a few feet and pushed backwards over a thin barrier. Suddenly I was submerged in a thick liquid – it must have been a porcelain bath tub, most likely used for ice baths – it made sense since I was sitting against it before.

I tried to use my legs to push my way up but just as my mouth opened just above the surface to breathe, I was pushed down again. I could taste the familiar tinge of metallic. I was in a bath of blood.

I began to kick and squirm and fight the best I could, but nothing worked.

When the pressure of hands stopped pushing downward, I used my legs to push up again. When I broke the surface I gasped for air and threw my elbows over the edge of the bath to hold myself up.

I could barely see what was going on. All I new was that my partner managed to open the door and kill whatever held me hostage, I knew this because I could hear the sound of a knife stabbing and stabbing at flesh.

I coughed a bit, tears running down my face. The blood was dripping into my eyes and mouth but no matter how much I tried to wipe it away with my bound hands – there was only more blood.

My guide gently but quickly pulled me out of the blood bath and held me steady against the tub edge. With his knife, he cut through my bindings which only seemed to be made of cloth. His sleeve wiped against my face, taking most of the blood with it – I'd never been more grateful for any small gesture. "You're okay now…you're okay." He attempted to console me.

I shook my head rapidly and continued to cry. I wanted to laugh at his words though – I'd never be okay after this.

* * *

><p>1123


	12. Found

Ch. 12: Found

* * *

><p>We found the emergency staircase at a dead end hall of the third floor, I hadn't been so happy to see a door in my life. Neither of us spoke a word to each other, I figured that there wasn't much to say. What could be said anyway?<p>

I was beginning to get a feel for this place. Not in a good way either, more of an understanding that there wouldn't be an end to the fear or the creatures. My guide, though understandably scared when face to face with monsters, didn't seem too bothered of his environment. Questions started to form in my head at that thought. How long had he been here exactly? I honestly didn't want to pry – I doubt anyone would stay here willingly – if he could leave, I would think he would have by now. I didn't want to bring up anything that would cause bad blood between us.

I had to use that term didn't I?

We began our descent down the stairs; there were only about two flights between floors. I noticed a fowl stench as soon as we began walking. "Do you smell that?"

He nodded, glancing around a bit as though attempting to find its source. "Whatever it is, it's probably dead."

I breathed a sigh of relief but suddenly stopped where I stood on one of the steps. I was struck by a thought. Never before had I been so relieved to think that someone was dead – someone I didn't know at least. Was this the mind set I had to take now? Did I have to believe that it would be best if everyone was dead? However, these abominations that had nothing better to do than attack us – were they considered living? No one could survive the tortures that they clearly have gone through right? Even if they where alive wouldn't it be best to put them out of their miseries? I'm a medic…someone who took an oath to save people's lives…

"What's the hold up?"

I stared at my partner's shadowed figure, "Sorry…just lost in thought…"

"You can be lost in thought all you want once we get out of here. Come on."

I didn't argue and continued to follow him down the concrete steps. Every now and then I'd hear a pained moan echo through the air vents. It came to me that whatever was the source of the smell was probably in the air vents, dead. It would explain how the stench was so strong in here. My mind began to drift off again to what could have happened to whatever was causing that disgusting smell – I didn't stop walking this time though – the faster we get out of this zombie hospital, the better.

We stood in front of the door to the second floor now. My partner turned to me with his index finger against his lips, telling me the universal sign to be quiet. He took a deep breath and began to whisper. "That guy with the skin over his face is somewhere past this door. There is a room not far from here with a weapon. I've been on this floor tons of times and that guy has never been here before. If we can get to that room before he finds us, I can get that weapon and we can kill him. His arms are partially chained so he shouldn't be too much of a threat. We are going to have to be really quite though, since his face is covered, I can bet you that his hearing is great – you know how other senses pick up the slack and all of that junk? He'll be listening for us, I have a feeling he knows we'll be around soon – there's no other way to get out of here and there's only one door to the first floor which is obviously not here." He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair, "Whoever came up with this building's design was an idiot."

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't bring myself to. I nodded to motion to him I understood and that I was ready. With no reply he carefully opened the door; to our luck it didn't make a sound.

With hesitant steps we made our way out. Every now and them I'd flinch from seeing an opened door that held nothing but blackness. I wanted to assume that they had been opened by my partner at some point during his explorations of this floor. I remained close to the man in front of me, so close, it was too the point I was holding onto the back of his shirt. He didn't appear to mind but he glanced over his shoulder at me with a serious expression – I couldn't figure out exactly what it meant.

We continued to walk through the halls without coming in contact with any monsters. This surprised me but I wasn't going to complain.

My partner motioned me to follow him into a partially opened room. Some panels of wood had fallen from the walls closest to the entrance but it didn't make it too difficult to enter. We walked to the back of the room where a tall, thin closest stood, its doors were locked by some numerical key pad. I didn't get the chance to ask how he knew the combination before he began to type in numbers; then again, he'd been to this floor a lot so I suppose he would have a lot of time to figure it out. He opened up the cabinet with ease and pulled out the supposed weapon we came here for.

I looked up at him skeptically, "A sledge hammer? That's your weapon of choice?"

He grinned and silently handed me the knife that he was previously carrying. I sighed. With a sledge hammer, who needed a knife anyway?

* * *

><p>1223


	13. Courage

Ch.13: Courage

* * *

><p>"So where is the door to the staircase to get to the first floor?" I whispered.<p>

"Just follow me, I know where it is."

I huffed. I suppose that it would be a waste of breath to explain to me where the door was – it really was a dumb question. I felt like I needed to speak though, the halls were eerily quite and it sent a shiver up my spine. There were no footsteps or moaning or anything that would indicate that there was anything on this floor. There wasn't even the sound of something sliding across the floor – I sort of hoped for another half chopped up man – just to reassure me that he was all we had to kill on this level. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't hear the sound of the bloody man anywhere, he seemed like he would be a heavy fellow; I doubted that he was light on his feet. So where was he then? Did I want to know?

My partner said that being outside would be safer than being indoors, that the monsters liked to stick to the shadows. I couldn't blame them; they probably didn't even want to see what they looked like in the light. I inwardly sighed – I can't even find my own joke funny.

I couldn't help but wonder who tortured the monsters. Someone had to have done it. Was it Pyramid Head? He seemed like the type. A bloody butcher's smock and a giant sword? Yeah…he's definitely the type. Who was the one who tortured him though? Who put that helmet on his head? Though I was curious, finding out wasn't very high on my list of things to do.

I stiffened at the feeling of fingers grasping painfully tight at the back of my shirt, partially pinching at my skin. Before I could even scream I was swung backwards and thrown a few yards away. When my body hit the cold, dirty tiles, I bounced and slid into a wall face first. My knees slammed against the base boards and my fingers jammed in an attempt to protect my face – they didn't help much at all. My forehead seemed to have hit the hardest because I could feel the break in the skin almost instantly and could feel my own warm blood seep out of the wound.

I could faintly hear the yelp at me from my partner and I turned my face the best I could to him. His expression was between anger and fear but neither lasted long when the bloody man who threw me across the hall like a rag doll crashed his pick axe right beside my partner's legs.

Staggering to his feet, my guide struggled away from the bloody man and grasped his sledge hammer that had apparently been thrown during the tussle. My heart was racing as I watched my partner duck from attacks and attempting to swing during openings. It was now I realized that I needed to get up and try to help him. I didn't know what I could do but I had to do something fast because my partner just got thrown down – and it looked painful.

Pushing myself to my feet, I held the wall for support for a moment before making sure I was ready to run if I needed to. Taking a deep breath in, my vision swirled a bit but I shook it off. "Hey!" I screamed at the bloody man with the pick axe, not knowing exactly where I was going with this, "Is that all you got?" Where was this sudden spark of insanity coming from? What happen to self preservation?

The bloody man turned slowly to me, temporarily forgetting about my partner who was still on the floor starring at me like I'd just gone crazy. Maybe I did, after all my head has taken a beating today.

I began to run as fast as I could in the opposite direction. The hall seemed to spin but I would blame that on the dizziness that was taking its time to go away. I could hear the pounding footsteps of the bloody man behind me and I knew that there was no turning back now. Hopefully I could distract him enough so that my partner could—

SLAM

My heart just about stop as I skidded around a corner. The bloody man threw his pick axe at me! It almost would have hit me too if I didn't use my momentum to swing around. Great…well at least it would save me time knowing he had to pull his axe out of the wall.

I found my salvation in the form of an abandoned nurse's station. With a quick bound I hopped over the front counter and hid myself under the long desk. I tried to be quiet when it came to pushing the seats out of my way but I have a feeling that the sound echoed. My breathing was heavy but I attempted to calm myself for fear that when the bloody man came this way, he'd think I'd ran farther and hopefully pass me by.

I was shaking now, just a little bit. With my arms around my knees and my head protected I tried to keep as quiet as possible. The bloody man had finally caught up to the nurse's station and I could hear his heavy footfalls coming to a stop. The hall that I ran through ended with a 'T' shape, from this point there was three ways he could go. Turn back to the way he came and left or right. I hoped to any higher being that would listen that he would go left or right so I could return down the hall that my partner was in.

The footsteps began again and I held my breath. It sounded like he was going right. I mentally cheered – this was good. It took a moment for the sound of steps to fade away but I waited, I just needed to collect myself…

CRASH

Wood splintered around me that I though the cabinet exploded from behind. I screamed as I tried to use the wall to push myself and crawl under a different desk. The bloody man with the axe saw me – well as much as he could considering he couldn't see anything – and slammed the axe behind me again, narrowly missing my toes and destroying the desk I just crawled under. Tears came to my eyes and it blurred my vision. What now?

The sound of something hitting the bloody man caught my attention and I saw my partner take his sledge hammer and pound it into the man's skull with a frightful force. I was able to catch the bloody man fall to the floor before I could see my partner's upper body and hammer relentlessly pummel into the body of the now dead man. I could see the blood splatter.

My partner, with wild eyes took a step back. I could tell he was staring the body, more than likely to make sure it didn't movie again. I hesitantly crawled out from under the broken wooden table, carefully avoiding kneeling on any splintered wood. My partner saw this and hurried around the opening to the nurse's station and dropped his sledge hammer so he could help me to my feet.

I saw the annoyance in his eyes, "That was the dumbest thing you could have possibly done, I had everything under control."

I couldn't meet his gaze when I stood up. I felt like I was a little kid being scolded, "I was just trying to help…" I murmured.

My partner sighed and his grey eyes regained some warmth, "You did…I know you were just trying to distract him but next time…trust me. I've been in a lot of tighter situations than that. I can take care of myself."

Gulping down some tears and breathed in a shaky breath, "Alright."

I supposed he saw that I wouldn't look at him and he tried to change the subject in order to make me feel more at ease. "We should go," he started, "we have one more floor to go before we can breath easier."

* * *

><p>1323


	14. Hello

Ch. 14: Hello

* * *

><p>With the bloody man dead there were no more monsters on the second floor to chase us around. It was completely welcoming. Every now and then I'd hear a light howl, I wasn't sure what it was though, it didn't sound human or animal. It also wasn't very close, possibly blocks away or more. Apparently there were a lot of open windows on this floor, courtesy of my partner from previous adventures – he claimed that it filtered out the stench from the air vents – I couldn't argue with that logic.<p>

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Ever since I touched the water, the world changed or at least the environment around here did. Before, it was still an old, abandoned hospital with no light, but at least the walls still held some paint – no matter how grey a shade it was – and the tiles still held some shine. Doors were still in tact and most of the glass windows for patient's rooms were untouched; all in all it just seemed empty. Obviously this building was somehow protected from the fires unlike the street I came though when I first entered. It made sense why it would though – though Kigraki claimed everyone died in the fires, I felt that it was hard to believe – the hospital must have saved some people right or else it wouldn't be so well kept.

After that thought, I looked around – what exactly had I done to make the environment change? The walls now looked peeled and torn apart. Metal beams showed through every now and then, twisted in some portions. The rust from the metal streamed down the walls as well making it take on a copper tone. Of course that wasn't the only deep color that splattered the walls – blood seemed consistent no matter where we went. It was on the walls, on the floor, on door knobs and metal equipment, even on random patient beds. I shuttered to think what the surgery rooms would look like.

I noticed my partner was straying towards the wall when walking; he would occasionally get back on track if he noticed it himself. I instantly knew what was wrong – he was injured. I pursed my lips in annoyance. Why didn't he just tell me? I told him if he needed any medical help that all he had to do was ask, so why wasn't he saying anything? I managed a soft cough so that he would pull his attention to me so that I wouldn't surprise him when I went to lay my hand on is shoulder. "Hey…"

He stopped walking now and turned himself to me. He looked exhausted. "What is it?" His voice was grainy and low, almost as if he was beginning to lose it.

I stared into his eyes with the type of frustration only a medic could muster knowing her patients didn't want to cooperate. "You're not right. I order you to sit down, now."

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "You _order_ me?"

Narrowing my eyes I gripped his shoulder tighter and pushed him against the wall with little resistance. When his back hit the wall I pushed down on his shoulders so that he would slide down to the floor to sit. The whole process was disgustingly easy and just proved how weak he had become. When he fell to the floor, he huffed in defeat.

"Yes, I order you, I am a medic and I told you to tell me if there was anything wrong, which you didn't."

Sage eyes rolled, "There _is_ nothing wrong."

"Right and there isn't anything wrong with you staggering on your feet like some drunk? Don't insult me. There's nothing else here so we can just rest for a bit. I don't need you dropping dead in the middle of some cannibalistic wilder beast's attempt to maul us alive, we need to be on our toes – you can't even stand on your own two feet."

"_You_ pushed me down."

"And with no struggle from you! If you can't even fight against me what makes you think you can fight against anything else?"

He sighed and adjusted himself to sit more comfortably, "Alright fine, I'll rest." His chest heaved and he switched his gaze to down the hall, staring at a pair of double doors, "I don't want to argue. We are close enough to the first floor stairway to run if we need to."

That caught my attention but I didn't want to say anything. I saw him rest his head against the wall and close his eyes. If he was alone I doubt he would consider doing so but since I was here I supposed he felt he could trust me to tell him if something was coming. Maybe it wasn't so much of a trusting factor, it was probably more of an 'I'll scream and cry at the first sign of anything twitching.' – I was his very own alarm.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. The halls were still silent but they didn't hold that uncomfortable feeling like they did when we knew the bloody man was still loose. It seemed that we could take on anything after that mess. I was still scared but every moment spent in this hospital of horror, I was building this confidence that maybe, just maybe we could make it out alive. I'd take this guy with me of course, he seemed to be the only one who cared if I escaped compared to the people at the temple. I briefly wondered how many of them were there and how long they had been there but…call me selfish but I didn't really care, I was the one who was living this right now, I just wanted to go home.

Home…I wonder when they'd notice I wasn't coming back? I was given a week to return and it should be almost three days now since I left. Would I be stuck here four more days before they would even think to come after me? Now that was a scary thought. Four or more days stuck in a place that is practically equivalent to hell? Fantastic.

"So…" I heard him start. He dragged the word out, leaving it open for me to question him.

"So what?"

He shot me a look, nothing meaningful, just to make sure I was really paying attention.

"This entire time I've been referring to you as 'that girl' or 'her' in my head. I figured that somewhere along the lines that we both forgot our manners." He held out a hand to me, waiting for me to shake it, "The name is Tetsuya."

I almost smiled, almost. He was right, we did forget our manners. Grabbing his hand, I shook it and nodded, "I'm Sakura."

He smirked when I caught him glancing up at my hair, "I never would have guessed." Pulling his hand away he laid his head against the wall again, just staring into nothing. "I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but under the circumstances…" he trailed off.

"When we get out of this fire pit of a village then we can try this whole pleasantry thing again."

I could hear his breath stop for a moment, with a glance I could see that his face had smoothed out – no emotions showing.

"_We_ aren't getting out of this village, _you_ are. I can't anymore." His voice was stony with just a hint of distain.

"What are you talking about? After everything we've been through so far, you're saying that you aren't coming with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to," he growled, "I can't. The only way for someone to escape is to leave the same way they came in. Everyday the village changes – like a moving labyrinth, finding your way out is nearly impossible because you never know where your personal exit with be. It gets worse with us who have been here awhile…everything starts to mesh together and look the same…you start to forget and eventually give up. No one in the temple remembers how they even got here; they haven't tried to escape in years. I'm about the only one who runs around the village anymore but until you came along I was about to give up too – I don't remember where my exit is either. So no…I can't go with you but I can help you find your way out. Your exit is still pretty fresh in your mind so I can help you the best I can, I don't want someone else getting stuck in this cursed place. That award will only go to me if I can help it."

Well…that was an important piece of information to share. I wish I knew that before or else I'd keep in mind land marks of where I'd come in. I felt worse for him though – was he never able to get out?

"How long have you been here Tetsuya? How long has everyone been here?"

He scratched at his scalp in frustration; I could see the whites of his teeth that he was baring. "Me?" he almost chuckled, "I've been here over two years. The others? They all came here at the same time; I think they've been here for about seven years."

I scrunched my brows, "How did you get here?"

Tetsuya shrugged, "I smelt smoke and came to the ruins of this village. One minute I'm passing through just investigating and the next I wake up in the temple with a bunch of people staring at me and whispering." His tone suddenly dropped to one of sadness, "I was on my way to see my girlfriend in Konoha…I hadn't seen her in three months before I got stuck here…I wonder if she still thinks of me…?" he swallowed a sob, "She had been trying to petition my Konoha citizenship for a while, in the last letter she wrote me she told me she had a surprise for me…I figured she won my citizenship case and I started packing my things as soon as I read her letter and then…this happened. I miss her so much."

My eyes were watering at his story and I wanted to hug him but he seemed so stiff and uncomfortable that I held myself back.

"I have to admit that my reasons for helping you aren't completely selfless." He breathed in, "I noticed your headband; you're from Konoha."

I nodded, knowing where this was going, "You want me to find her and give her a message for you."

His glossy sage eyes stared at me with such sadness that I don't think I could say no even if I was on my death bed, "Could you just tell her…just tell her that I love her and I miss her and that I want her to be happy. Tell her that I think about her everyday and I want her to move on if she hasn't already…"

I nodded, "Yeah I'll tell her…what's her name, maybe I know her?"

Tetsuya shook his head violently, full blown sobs where echoing through the halls now and it broke my heart, "I-I can't…It's too…I can't say it…not now. I'm s-sorry I just…"

"Shh…it's alright I know how hard it must be to think about her…you can tell me later when you feel better. I'll get your message to her, I promise."

He sniffed a bit and took a deep breath in, "We…we should get a move on. We have one floor to go and then we can get outside side." He stood up, "I feel better anyway so let's just go."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Physically I am."

"And psychologically?"

He threw me a look as though asking, _'Are you kidding me?'_

I averted my gaze, "Right…let's go."

* * *

><p>1423


	15. Malpractice

Ch. 15: Malpractice

* * *

><p>The first floor was flooded with water, perhaps flooded was a strong word…more like there was an inch or two deep of steady liquid flow on the floor. It disgusted me to think that I could be sewage but at this point I was more excited that it wasn't blood. The blood that was on me at the moment from the bath had caked everywhere and I felt filthy. That blood was probably crawling with diseases and…I didn't want to think about it.<p>

I noticed that the water's reflection was different. It was how the hospital looked before I touched the water that was draining down the wall on the top floor where everything first changed. When we were up there and the reflection was different, it was of the version of the hospital we were in now…it was like everything was reverse. Did that mean everything would go back to normal now?

I glanced around the shadowed halls and noticed nothing had changed; we were in the same frightening hospital as we've been for hours and hours.

"We'll be out soon, luckily I know the layout of the first floor by heart or else this might have taken awhile. All the directional signs have been destroyed down here." Tetsuya whispered.

I had a feeling he knew there were things on this floor that were going to attack us…why else would he whisper?

"Okay." I murmured back, not knowing what else to reply with.

We continued to walk slowly through the halls and around corners, keeping our foot steps quiet and out eyes alert for any movement. The only positive thing about this place being hardly lit was that our vision had gotten accustomed to the dark. It was sad that it was our only advantage.

In the distance I could hear an almost inaudible squeal…it sounded only slightly desperate but human none the less. Who could that be? Was there someone else here? There was another sound now – heavy breathing. It seemed wheezy, as though someone was having an asthma attack, or at least in the beginning stages. If Tetsuya heard the sounds he didn't show it, he just continued to step quietly.

We got to a corner and just as I was about to move around it, Tetsuya lightly pushed me back. "Your flashlight, turn it off."

I did so without any argument, "What's wrong?"

"Nurses."

My face twisted into that of an expression of confusion, "Nurses work here?"

Tetsuya let out a huffed that was underlined with humor, "Not exactly. They are monsters that are attracted to light, they aren't exactly dangerous but they are annoying. They are blocking our way to the exiting doors of the hospital which is why they are all huddled there – there are small windows in the doors and they are streaming light in from the outside."

"If they see the light of my flashlight then they'll notice us." I confirmed.

He nodded, "Honestly if we keep quiet we might be able to get past them without any issues. They'll be distracted by the light from the outside but they aren't close enough to the doors to block us. We might actually get out of here without having to kill anything."

I gulped. I didn't want to get that close to anything but I didn't want another fight either.

"Alright let's do this."

Tetsuya and I took such gentle steps that I couldn't even hear us, which must have been a good sign. With the small light coming from the door windows I could see the outlines of the cluster of nurses. They were slouched over and frozen in awkward positions. Some were holding objects but I couldn't figure out what exactly they were. I made a quick decision that I rather not find out.

We were within arms distance of them when Tetsuya began to guide me through the mass of scandalously dressed nurses. I didn't understand why their uniforms were so short or why they decided to unbutton them selves but somehow that was all forgot when I got a good look at their faces…or lack of. Their entire heads were bandaged as though they were going to be mummified and they just seemed…twisted? Their heads were quite large now that I noticed…as though they were bloated or horrendously swollen.

I could hear Tetsuya breathe in suddenly before he threw his hand at my face and pushed me to the floor. I could hear his pained yelp when the nurse in front of me moved; she must have attacked him. From there I could hear the high pitched gasps and squeals coming out one by one from the cluster. Tetsuya pushed me onto my side and I fell onto my elbow. The water from the floor splashed onto me and liquefied some dried blood from my hair.

Tetsuya cursed when he slid to the floor to avoid another attack. The nurses were now walking unsteadily towards him, contorting and twitching every few seconds. Being so close to them I could see some of their weapons…scalpels, needles and pipes.

"I-I don't have the sledge hammer!" he yelled to me, "I must have left it up stairs!"

For a moment everything around me slowed down. Tetsuya was on the floor – injured – and he didn't have a weapon. I frowned to myself and tried to figure out that at which point did I become so spineless? My eyes narrowed and I grumbled under my breath. An anger overtook me, something primitive and chilling. I've never had an urge to kill something stronger than I did now.

I turned on my flashlight and shined the light onto the cluster of nurses. They all froze for a moment before spinning on their heels in unison, their backs straight and arms to their sides like a small platoon. Before they began to twitch over to me, I grasped a kunai from my pouch and held it offensively.

One by one they came at me, barbarically swinging their arms and head just attempting to scratch me. I'd bend backwards to avoid a scalpel to my throat, ducked when a pipe was coming at my head, and I'd hop backward and suck in my stomach when a needle would be rammed at me. I'd meet their attacks though, spinning and slicing through their already paper thin skin, kneeing them in the back, elbowing them in the face or just chakra punching them away.

I felt fierce when there was only one left standing. I ran at her with my bloody kunai in my hand and took hold of her arm before she could cut me with her scalpel. Everything happened in slow motion. With my hold on her arm, I balanced myself to wrap my leg around the back of hers. With her steady in place, I speared my kunai into her chest. I could hear her gasp for breath before I forcefully threw her to the floor.

I stayed motionless for a moment as I stared at her. Her blood spilled like rivers out of her body and into the water. The red liquid blurred into the water and the reflection of the normal, grey hospital changed into the version that we stood in. I could see each detail that was so perfectly mirroring our version of the hospital. The peeling walls, the metal beams that protruded out and the rusty colors falling from the ceiling. Then, there was me. I stared into my own reflection to see myself covered in blood head to toe, just like I knew I was. My pink hair was plastered to my face; the smears of red made my green eyes explode with color. My cloths clung to me like a second skin and the ugly cut on my forehead was clearly visible. I looked like a different person.

My breathing was heavy but I finally broke eye contact with the mirror image of myself and stared at my hands. My hands were not covered in blood anymore…nor were my clothes. I gasped and my gaze twitched around the hall. They were grey and whole. I could see Tetsuya still sitting on the floor watching me intently – he no longer had any traces of blood on him either…

I dropped to my knees. The bodies of the dead nurses were still here. My bottom lip began to tremble but I counted to ten backwards in my mind to try to calm myself. "What just happened…?" I whispered so silently that I didn't know if Tetsuya even heard me.

He rolled onto his feet and came to me, insisting that I stand back up. "You ended the nightmare." He murmured.

I got to my feet and he pulled me towards the doors, I've never been so happy to be outside.

* * *

><p>1523


	16. Howl

Ch. 16: Howl

* * *

><p>The air was stale and the scent of smoke was clear as day. A thick mist hung in the air, shrouding everything it touched –it gave the village such an eerie look. As we walked around I scoped for any sign of landmarks that I could remember but I saw none.<p>

"I remember when I walked in…there was a store whose sign was half destroyed but I could still make out some of the letters. It spelled 'Trink'; I think that it was trying to spell trinkets? Does that help?"

Tetsuya nodded, "Yes, I know where that is. I've explored inside that place once or twice, it's an antique store…or was an antique store. That helps a lot though, that street is directly in front of the temple, thought it's pretty long… but it should be easy to get you out now."

"That's good news for me then. So where are we going now?"

I could see he was biting the inside of his cheek, "Well…" he started, gazing up at the cloudy, grey sky "…a day should have passed while we were in the nightmare version of the hospital so…we can go back to the temple – their doors should be open now. We'll stay there the night and in the morning we'll go down that street with the antique shop and it should be a straight run for you."

I jogged in front of him, stopping him with my outstretch hands. "What do you mean a day has passed? We were in there awhile but not all day…look at the sky, it's still as light now as it was when we first got here."

He shook his head, "First of all: the light never changes here, there is literally no difference between night and day. Second: when you enter the 'nightmare' world as I like to call it, time speeds up. We were in there a good five hours at least, that's more than enough time for an entire day to pass in this 'none nightmare' world. Believe me, I know, I've been stuck in nightmares tons of times to know how much time has passed. I didn't want to expose you to the nightmare world but at least we don't have to wait for them to open the temple doors now."

Well…alright. There was nothing I could say really, it would be best to just let things be. I stepped out of his way and we began walking again. He knew where he was going, plus the temple was not hard to find.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for breaking down back there…on the second floor." He mentioned causally. I found it odd.

"There's no need to apologize Tetsuya, I mean…I should be apologizing for crying every ten minutes."

Tetsuya actually laughed, "I'd be more worried if you weren't crying every ten minutes…I'd probably think I was in the company of a serial killer." His tone changed, "…But really, it wasn't the time to break down and I'm sorry. I just get really messed up when I talk about…well, you know. I still can't even mention her name…it hurts too much but I still want to talk. I haven't been able to talk to anyone here and honestly you're the closest thing I can get to Konoha."

"I understand and even though I don't need an apology, I forgive you for breaking down."

He nodded, "I'll be able to say her name soon…it's just I haven't said it in so long, I don't know why but I'm…I'm afraid."

I think I understood what he was afraid of. With her name came memories and when in a situation where you know you will never see the love you lost again…it's painful. He was afraid of that pain he buried deep inside of himself. He was afraid of picturing her face or hearing her voice – it would make him hope to be with her again - even though he very well knew he never could. He was afraid of the torture he would endure within the walls of his own mind. I couldn't blame him if he tried to forget her name all together but I doubt it wouldn't take anything less than death to free him of that love he held for her.

"It's alright; we don't have to say anymore." I finally replied.

I tried to imagine what she looked like; I didn't have the guts to ask him. Maybe she had lovely blue eyes and chocolate brown hair? Blonde hair – like himself – with stunning coal eyes? Or maybe she was a red head with intense grey eyes. Maybe her face was round with high cheek bones or thin faced with a delicate jaw? I glanced at Tetsuya from my peripheral vision and realized that it probably didn't matter what she looked like to him – he was in love.

It was a romantic tragedy in my eyes. Two people who love each other are torn apart by a cursed village, never to see each other again. One who waits for years for the love of her life to return to her, the other willing fighting for his life every day if it just meant the small chance of seeing her one more time?

It hurt her, it literally hurt her. She was a romantic at heart – despite her forced neutrality with Sasuke – and to think of two people who would give anything to be with each other and couldn't…it wasn't fair. This village just fell to a new level of horrid.

AHWOOO!

We both stopped in mid step. I noticed Tetsuya held his breath and slowly spun his head to look behind us – his eyes widened. I followed his gaze until my eyes fell on a small pack of…what were they? Dogs? What was wrong with their heads? They almost looked as though they were cut in—

They started running at us with speed I didn't think was possible for a dog.

Tetsuya grabbed my hand and it only took one word for my mind and body to start working again.

"Run!"

* * *

><p>1623


	17. Knowledge

Ch. 17: Knowledge

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" I asked, completely out of breath.<p>

We had managed to out smart the dogs, if only for the moment. They were fast – very fast to the point I had to use my chakra to not only pick up Tetsuya like a baby doll, but to also pump into my legs to gain some speed. Tetsuya directed me where to go.

"At a school." He frowned, "Those mongrels put us on quite the detour but I think we can make it to the temple if we leave soon, I just want to wait a little to make sure the dogs are really off our trail."

I nodded, "So do you want to explore a bit?"

Tetsuya raised a brow, "You of all people want to actually explore?"

"Well do you want to just stand here and wait for something to jump out at us? I don't. Maybe we can find something better for you to hit things with since you left the sledge hammer behind in the hospital." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed and agreed. Turning on his heel he began walking down an empty hall, "Just do me a favor?"

"What?"

"If you see a reflection…try to refrain from touching it this time."

I scratched at my head nervously and tried to shake off my embarrassment, "Yeah…I'll keep that in mind."

He chuckled, I could hear it. I followed him down the hall and it didn't seem so bad in the school. Sure it was creepy – after all it was an empty school with little to no light. The halls faded to black the farther down they went and there were the odd sounds of scampering of little feet in the air vents. Though most likely rats or other small animals, I couldn't help but wonder if there were nightmare monsters that small.

We walked past the main office when we both heard a light tapping sound. I stiffened but Tetsuya put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I know what that sound is, don't worry she won't hurt us."

He pulled me along and a round a corner. On the wall we stood closest to was a giant glass window. Behind the glass was a blackened room, nothing could be seen if it was far back and I wondered why he had me stop here. This corner of the hall was not lit very well so Tetsuya flickered on his flashlight and set it flush against the window – illuminating the room. I almost jumped at the sight of a nurse, hunched over and scratching pathetically at a thick wooden door. It was the door we had passed before we turned the corner.

"How did she get in there?" I asked. The nurse finally seemed to notice the light and began to twitch toward the window.

"When I first came here exploring I was in that room just looking for anything useful. The door over there," he pointed to another closed door on the other side of the room, "is the door to the school clinic. She snuck up behind me but before she could attack me I ran and locked the door in the other hall, then I went around into the clinic and locked that door, trapping her. It gave me a good opportunity to assess my first enemy – it was the moment I realized that the nurses here are attracted to light." He switched off the flashlight when the nurse came closer to the window.

The nurse stopped moving immediately like a wind up doll with no wind. She was easier to see now that she was closer to the window and I couldn't help but sketch her into my head. Her black hair was covering everything, unlike the nurses at the hospital whose entire face was wrapped up. Her face was barely visible but I could see a thin mouth curtained under all the hair. Similar to the hospital nurses, her dress was short and skin tight; a generous amount cleavage was showing and her legs were just as bare. She even had high heels on! If it wasn't for the blood and grime covering every inch of her, I would probably pin her for a character in one of Jiraiya's books.

"Why are the nurses here dressed so…?"

"Slutty?" Tetsuya finished for me.

"Well yes…"

He began to flick the flashlight on and off as though to tease the nurse and watch her violently contort. He had a strange sense of humor. "They are dressed like that because I'm sexually frustrated."

I took a hesitant step away from him and kept my guard up for any sudden movements.

His eyes grew wise and raised his hand defensively before him. His cheeks grew red and he huffed in annoyance. "I didn't mean about you!"

The tension in my shoulders lowered and I raised a brow in slight offense.

"W-wait not that I mean that you're not pretty because you are pretty but I love my girlfriend and I haven't seen her in over two years and I miss her and…you believe me right?"

I believed him; I just felt he could have chosen his words more properly. "So you are projecting your sexual frustrations on them…" I pointed to the nurse inside the room, "and it makes them dress like sluts?"

He sighed, "Yes…sort of. I have a theory that some of the monsters are what they are because of me. Me because I'm the only one who actually leaves the temple so because I'm out here they are manifestations of myself on some level."

Not all the monster had to be a part of him; just the major ones…nurses seemed to be a repeating one though. What about Pyramid Head? Tetsuya didn't even bother trying to kill him even though he attacked all the monsters in the hospital…

I stared at him with serious eyes, "And Pyramid Head? What is he a manifestation of?"

Tetsuya let himself fall against the wall in support and began to flick the flashlight on and off again. It came off as a nervous habit. "I believe he is a projection of my need to be punished."

"Why do you say that?"

"He only comes around when I am feeling guilty about something. I have a really guilty conscience."

When Tetsuya first tried to get me out of the town and failed, Pyramid Head followed us to the library…what was Tetsuya feeling guilty about? It hit me only a second later…it was so easy. I turned to the blonde with a sad expression on my face, "The only reason Pyramid Head showed up when we first met was because you felt guilty for not getting me out of village in time, am I right?"

He nodded and straightened his back to stretch himself, "Enough with the analyzing; those dogs are probably gone by now and we need to get to the temple."

I agreed and followed him out, both of us leaving the twitching nurse behind.

* * *

><p>1723


	18. Will Less

Ch. 18: Will less

* * *

><p>The temple doors were open today.<p>

I didn't much like the confused stares in my direction. Tetsuya claimed that the town's people were not used to new comers. It had been over two years since Tetsuya had arrived and seven years from when they did. I could understand, but it didn't make it any less awkward for me – too be stared at as though people were wondering why I existed. How was I to greet them? How were they to greet me? I couldn't imagine them throwing a 'Welcome to Hell' party and I couldn't very well walk up to them and be pleased to make their acquaintance. I wasn't pleased to meet them and I knew that on some level, I never would. I didn't want to be apart of this.

These people looked tired. Not in the way one would be tired from lack of sleep, but tired of living, breathing, crying, fearing, praying, and hiding. Perhaps it was a morbid thought on my part, but I wondered why they didn't kill themselves? What could they possibly fear? They were trapped in a place where escape was nearly impossible and that if they tried, then torture and death was almost guaranteed. After living through watching their friends and loved ones die, what could be the reason for them to keep on with their lives? What was the purpose?

I stared at the elderly and the children sitting on the wooden benches that seemed in a much better condition than from when I had seen the temple last; both carried the same face and it destroyed me. The look of desperation – but for what? I never thought that I would see such hopelessness in the eyes of a child. I never would imagine that their gaze could be so empty and lifeless but yet they still lived. The elderly were worse though – they sat as still as stone and stared aimlessly into the painted glass windows as though waiting for a change. I don't think they meant to change the image or the colors, but to change the amount of light. Tetsuya claimed that the 'regular' world's environment never changed. The same amount of light had passed through those same stained glass windows for seven years, would they die without seeing the light of day? The monotony was chilling.

The other's expressions all seemed to merge into one. Fear.

Their faces were stiff and grey and the aura of grief surrounded them like a wet blanket. I would assume most – if not all of them – were depressed. It was understandable also. Who would find this world that was filled with hatred, anger, bitterness and pain enjoyable? Not even the monsters relished in the screams of horrors they would cause – they were as much as a victim as the temple people. Weren't they?

Tetsuya took me to a dark corner of the temple where large stone columns would protect us from wandering eyes. He knew I was uncomfortable with their gazes. We both slid to the floor and just rested there with our heads against the wall, our legs stretched and our guards down – for the moment at least.

* * *

><p>1823 **DOUBLE UPDATE**


	19. Ratio

Ch. 19: Ratio

* * *

><p>I felt like a ghost that cowered in the dark corner of a room, watching others exist in a world I used to be a part of. I didn't feel dead but I didn't feel alive either. Was this the effect of the village? I had tried crying a few hours ago but what was the point? Tears didn't chase the monsters away, or light up the shadows; all they did was stain my cheeks and show the proof of my weakness. I hated being weak.<p>

I didn't know where Tetsuya went. We both fell asleep against the wall, when I woke up he disappeared. I would assume he couldn't have gone far considering they closed the doors to the temple.

I vaguely wondered what Naruto and Sasuke were doing at this moment. Were they fighting or talking or not even near each other? Were they sleeping? What time was it? I didn't think I could ever miss the sun or the moon so much.

Sometimes if I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, I could almost imagine I was in my apartment. I could see my neutral, beige walls and matching black furniture – my book case full of medical scrolls – the pictures of my loved ones. I could even pretend to feel my dirty, old carpet under my feet…but then I open my eyes. I open my eyes and realize I'm not at home, I'm trapped. How is it possible things turned out so wrong? I wasn't meant to end up here. What happened to my plan to quickly go to Kamaji to sign over authority to my creep of a grandmother, and return back to Konoha so I could go on a mission with Sasuke? How did I wind up deviating so far from my path?

The saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' held true for me. The part about the cat dying still remained to be seen but curiosity certainly got me into a bind. A horrifying bind at that.

On the other hand, if I never got myself trapped then I would never have known things like this place existed. Cursed villages with grotesque monsters seemed to put a new spin on my semi-normal ninja life. Sure, there was the constant risk of dying every time I stepped out of the village, but at least I knew what I was facing. Enemy ninja with a bad attitude that just needed a kick in the pants – or a stab in the chest – but that is relative. What am I supposed to expect here? I've encountered scandalously dressed nurses, giant, faceless men, limbless creatures, sagitally sliced dogs, and a butcher with a triangle for a face.

The academy didn't prepare me for this.

I cracked my neck and stretched my legs and arms in front of me. I could feel my muscles pull a bit but other than a little stiffness, I seemed fine. I stood up, not exactly making eye contact with anyone but still observing my surroundings. There weren't as many people as I expect or previously thought, but there were still quite a few. Their ages ranged but I couldn't bring myself to care too much – they seemed to ignore me despite the random, momentary stares.

The middle of the temple was lit the most, I'm not sure how considering there wasn't much light outside and the amount of candles did hardly anything. Towards the walls – where I stood – were the darkest, almost black from the shadows. I suspected that there were more people hiding in them. I noticed that my blonde haired friend wasn't to be seen amongst the people, it left me to assume he was on the second floor.

I glanced around for stairs and found them easily just behind the alter. I walked painstakingly slow up them; the darkness seemed to thicken with every step. There were no lights at all. I tripped on one of the stairs; it seemed the edge of it was broken off. My knee slammed against the corner and I bit back a string of curses I know would echo throughout the temple. A part of me just wanted to let it go – I didn't care what those people would think of me – I wouldn't be sticking around long enough anyway – but it was a temple and it felt disrespectful to soil their sanctuary with harsh words.

I got up, rubbing my knee and continued blindly up the winding staircase. Once I got to the landing, the hall was dimly lit with quickly melting candles. There were numerous wooden doors on both walls of the hall; near its end it seemed to branch off into many different halls. It occurred to me that this was more than a temple if it had so many rooms. Most of the doors were closed, and had an oddly painted marking on their posts, but I didn't pay to much mind to it. I began to walk down the hall silently.

I could hear whispers coming from an upcoming room. I didn't want to eavesdrop and I felt I had nothing to lose by being seen, so I stood at the open door and peered in. There was a body lying on the bed, the covers drawn over their face – the universal sign of the deceased. A middle aged woman and three children stood around the bed, their heads bowed in what looked like prayer. I gulped when one of the children raised their head to find me at the door. There was no emotion on the child's face, no sadness or fear and he turned to the older woman and tugged on her sleeve. The woman opened her eyes to the boy and followed his gaze to me. She didn't seem surprised. I stood and watched for a few more moments before she began to usher the children out and as she walked towards the door, she bent down to a table beside her and pulled out a small cylinder of red paint and a brush.

Once she stepped out of the room, she nodded to me in acknowledgement and closed the door. She took a necklace-chain from her blouse that held multiple tiny keys and bent down to the door and locked it from the outside. Jiggling the handle in satisfaction, she dipped the brush in the red paint and proceeded to marking the door post. After she was finished she turned to one of the children who stayed behind and gave them the paint and brush. The child walked away with it, seemingly knowing exactly what to do.

The woman than turned to me. She wasn't smiling exactly but she wasn't frowning either.

I looked her in the eye, unsure about how to word my question, "Were you…what exactly did I witness?"

The woman nodded to her head to me, indicating I should follow her, I did.

"A funeral service, at least…the best we can do under the circumstances. My name is Ren and I am one of the keepers of this temple." She said.

"I'm Sakura." I introduced myself, "Who did those children lose?"

Her dark eyes glances at me as we made our way further down the hall and down the first branch. "They lost no one. They simply came to attend because they have nothing better to do. The man who died was elderly and had no family. I suppose the children felt bad for him."

"I see."

How sad that was, to die with no one there who loved you. I glanced at the multiple closed doors with the markings on them. "I assume all of these rooms carry a dead body?"

Ren nodded, "The villagers fear burying the dead outside and there are many rooms here, more rooms than people really, so we lay the dead to rest on a bed and lock the door. The markings I paint above the posts are said to ward off any evil spirits but…considering everything…I continue to do it to pass the time – even if it is only seconds."

"You've done many of these then?"

"Yes, even before this village was cursed. I preformed many funerals amongst the people but already so many have died…"

I perked up, "You were around when the village was cursed?"

Ren raised a brow, "Of course, it was no but seven years ago that it had happened."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did she say the village was cursed _seven_ years ago? As in _seven_ years ago it was a living, thriving village? That didn't make sense though. The village was burned _fifty_ years ago…

She stopped in the hall to look at me with an odd expression. "What is wrong?"

I couldn't help but feel a bit numb. If the village was destroyed fifty years ago and Ren though it was cursed only seven years ago…then did time pass differently between the cursed village and the real world? It made sense…if time passed differently in the nightmare world than it did in the village, then how long had time passed in the real world verses the cursed village? How long have I been gone for then?

I shook my head, attempting to keep my emotions in check, "It's nothing…sorry. It just…everything is…it's so much to take in…"

Ren's face held sympathy while she nodded, "I am sorry you are trapped here." She turned to leave down a different branch, "I must prepare another room. Goodbye Sakura."

I blink and nodded, "Uh yeah…goodbye."

It took a moment for my brain to start working again. The news that I just received was a little mind blowing to say the least. I couldn't really wrap myself around it to be honest. If what she said was true though…then there had to be some way to calculate how much time is spent here and how much it meant in reality. Fifty to seven years is a huge jump…

I was brought out of my train of thought when I could hear the sound of an almost silent sniffling. _Someone else is dead?_ I thought as I walked toward the source. It was the only open door in this hall that I found myself secretly peeking around the frame.

It was Tetsuya…and he was crying again. I vaguely wondered if Ren knew I was looking for him and brought me to this area intentionally.

I frowned, not exactly wanting to interrupt him. I hated when people used to see my cry. His eyes were red and tears were draining down his face and unto some neatly folded pieces of stationary. He was reading something. It occurred to me that he said his girlfriend wrote him letters – maybe he was reading them…it was probably why he was crying. Then it hit me. If what Ren said was true…if fifty years really past when she thought it was seven…and Tetsuya had been here for two years…how long had he really been stuck here?

I realized that I needed to read those letters…more than likely there would be dates on them – bringing me one step closer to figuring out the formula for how time lapsed here.

* * *

><p>1923 **DOUBLE UPDATE**


	20. Letters from the Lost Days

Ch. 20: Letters from the Lost Days

* * *

><p>My knees were bent and my arms resting on them as I stared at the opposite wall simply thinking. I don't know how long I sat there outside the door listening to him cry. I always found it uncomfortable when boys cried – maybe because they weren't supposed to, but that wasn't true was it? No one should be deprived of an emotional outlet. There had been a few times that I just wanted to enter the room and comfort Tetsuya as best as I could, but doing so would only embarrass him, I think. He didn't like to be caught crying when we were still in the hospital…I could assume the same for now – actually even more now that he sought out isolation. I could hear his shaky breathing from where I sat. It seemed as though he was calming down.<p>

What was I supposed to do now? Asking him for his personal love letters probably wouldn't go over well. Confronting him about them – letting him know I was spying on him – his trust in me might falter. Was going behind his back the only option? It would be a win-win for us. He wouldn't be embarrassed knowing I read the letters, and I'd get the information I needed. This was necessary.

I could hear the bed that he sat on squeak from the relief of his weight, then his foot steps around the room.

I stood frozen for a moment…where was I supposed to hide? All the other doors in this hall were closed! I couldn't very well start running down a different branch – I'd never find my way back to this room. I am now convinced Ren directed me here because she knew I was looking for Tetsuya.

His foot steps were growing louder as he approached the door and I did the only thing I could think of.

I chakra-gripped myself onto the ceiling above his door.

It was an odd feeling; considering I was and have been a ninja for most of my life…I felt extra ninja-like right now. Maybe it was because I haven't done many ninja things in the past two days…I didn't understand why it seemed that fear took hold of me more than instinct. As I replayed the fight with the bloody man from the hospital – I could have done a lot more than run from him…and I should have sensed him behind me. Right? He was technically alive wasn't he?

I shook the thoughts from my head when I saw Tetsuya walk out of his room from underneath me. I inwardly cheered for myself – he didn't even notice. A part of me found that to be extremely odd though, he was usually very alert and noticed things I didn't. Perhaps because we were in the temple, he feels he doesn't have to look over his shoulder ever few seconds. For a moment I mentally projected my thanks at his figure that was retreating down the hall.

Once he turned the corner I jumped to the floor. I knew it was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to find me. Given, the first place he'd search for me wouldn't be his room, but eventually he'd come back. I breathed in and slipped into the room that was lit by two candles on the wall beside his bed. The orange light touched everything and left just as many shadows. The set up of the room was simple and I would assume the furniture was the same in all the other rooms.

My eyes glanced back and forth between where he could have hid the letters. Honestly there weren't many places he could hide them, all there was in the room was desk, a night table and a bed. The table itself was only slightly cluttered with random drawings, small notes and a kitchen knife. I would think he found that from one of the buildings he had previously explored.

With a frown, I skipped over the table and went straight for the night stand beside his bed. I opened the first draw to find an abundant amount of weapons. Knifes, a screwdriver, letter openers, needles, a hammer, a crow bar and…was – was that the belt of a chainsaw? I raised a brow in confusion. That was different.

I closed that drawer and opened the next. The second one didn't hold much, a book about basic first aid and a children's fairytale compilation. That seemed suspicious. I pushed the medical book to the side and opened the children's story. I wasn't really surprised when a thin pile of folded papers fell from between the pages. In all honesty, for someone who was looking for the letters, it was an obvious place to hide them.

Scrunching my nose, I picked up the letters and walked over to sit on the bed. They were tied together with a fragile looking piece of string that wasn't doing the best job of keeping them organized. I undid the knot and opened the first letter. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I read the header. It was dated nearly eighteen years ago.

I wanted to throw up.

Had Tetsuya really been stuck here for so long…and he didn't even know it? My eyes caught the beginning of the letter and I couldn't help but feel nosey.

"_Hello Darling, _

_It's been three days since you've left and I already miss you terribly. I've just given in those papers you've signed to the head of the citizenship department, hopefully I'll hear back from them soon, but I think there are more papers you must sign…a court date will probably be thrown in there as well. I can't believe it takes so much just to gain citizenship…it's not like you are a ninja who is realigning themselves with Konoha. I don't know much about politics but I think all this paper work is outrageous, don't you? Oh of course you do, you're probably crying while you read this right now…well remember, I miss you too! _

_Honestly, you are just the biggest baby I've ever met, but you are my big baby. Have you spoken to your parents yet? How did they take the news of you leaving? I bet they are upset. I hope you don't miss them too much, I'd hate to be the one to get between you and your family but I just can't stop missing you! I promise I'll make you happy everyday. I didn't mean that in a dirty way either you pervert! _

_Anyway, I should probably go food shopping, I don't have anything in my apartment; you seemed to have cleaned out my refrigerator once again. You owe me a lot of groceries! Write back soon._

_Love, _

_Your starving girlfriend."_

I smiled. She seemed sweet, but I couldn't help by notice the lack of names. Curiously, I set first letter down and began on the one under it.

"_Dear My hopeless lover, _

_Why are you so whiny? If I knew you'd complain so much, I'd find myself someone new. I'm just joking of course. There is no one else I'd rather be with. Even if you are whiny. _

_So…no word on your citizenship yet. I swear those people take their sweet time. I've talked to some people who are trying to get their family members from other villages into Konoha as well, and we all agree the system is full of incompetent, lazy fools. I hope it's not too much longer; I'd like to find out what the next step is. _

_I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was a little flower and all I did all day was walk around and bother people. Apparently these dream-people didn't like flowers because they kept spitting on me. This happened a few times before I woke up. Do you think it means anything or do you think I should stop eating ice cream before I go to sleep? _

_I can't help it; the mint-chocolate chip ice cream reminds me of your eyes. Write back soon._

_Love, _

_The Annoying Little Flower"_

People were spitting on her in her dreams? I hope she got off the ice cream…

I held back a laugh at the picture I created in my head of a tiny plant walking around the village, tugging on people's pant legs and being obnoxious. I'd probably spit on it too.

I laid the second letter down and began to read on.

"_Dear The-Most-Wonderful-Man-In-Existence,_

_I can't wait to see you. It's been two months! I try not to be high maintenance but…it's been two months! I'm so excited. I already have everything all planned out. _

_First, we are going to go shopping for groceries (with you paying of course), then we are going to take a stroll through the woods – they just built a man made lake in that clearing where we…well you know. After that I'll make you a scrumptious dinner with all your favorites and once we're done…well I'll let you decide our nightly activities. And yes, I'm expecting you to be a pervert. _

_On a side note, I went on a picnic with my friend, you remember the one from the candy shop right? Well guess who we saw at the park? Uchiha Mikoto. Ugh! She was with her son, Itachi. I don't understand how Miss I'm-so-high-and-mighty can spawn something so utterly adorable. Sometimes I just get so jealous of her but then I realize that when you and I have kids, they are going to blow her little brats right out of the water! Hurry to Konoha!_

_Love, _

_Green with Envy"_

I blinked. Well that was a twist to things. Tetsuya's girlfriend practically hated Sasuke's mother. It was odd because I had only ever heard good things about Uchiha Mikoto. Shrugging it off, I went on.

"_Dear Loveable Gentleman, _

_I've gotten word on your citizenship. Apparently you don't have to sign any more papers which is a plus. All that's left is a hearing which I can take care of without you. I'll make your case and you'll be a citizen in no time! We are so close to our goal I can almost taste it. Actually I taste ice cream right now, but you get it…._

_I think my allergies are kicking in early this season. I feel under the weather but not exactly sick. I never asked – do you have any allergies? You don't seem to be allergic to anything from what I could tell…does that mean you are perfect? Don't answer that – you're way too cocky. _

_I found a four leaf clover today. It had a yellow lady bug on it, that means it's extra lucky, don't you think? The lady bug flew away as soon as I picked it, but it was still nice to see. I wished on all four leaves but I'm not going to tell you what I wished for – then it won't come true. I assume the rules of wishing pertain to clovers like they do to birthday candles…I never really thought about it until now. Write back soon!_

_Love, _

_The Clover Killer" _

This girl came up with some odd names…but I could see why Tetsuya loved her, she was adorable. She was sweet and playful and had just the right amount of spunk. My heart went out to both of them…they would have made a great couple.

With a sigh, I noticed that there was one letter left. It must have been the last letter he got from her before he got trapped in this cursed village. I bit my tongue in anger. This village had ruined so many lives and had gotten in the way of what could have been a perfect relationship. I hated this place more and more. It led me to think a little deeper though.

Who cursed the village? How did they do it? Was the fire an accident or was it planned? So many questions popped into my head. None of them were answered though. I released a breath to calm myself as I began the last letter. Before I could even finish the header, my heart stopped.

"_Dear Seno,"_

That couldn't be right…Tetsuya's name was…well Tetsuya. Why would he lie to me about his name?

I started to feel my nerves climb up my stomach. Seno…that was my father's name. At least according to my mother and confirmed by my grandmother. It couldn't be could it? Haruno Seno died before I was born. Right? What if he didn't though? What if he just…disappeared? I gulped. No. Tetsuya couldn't possibly be my…No!

I shook my head in disbelief.

It made sense though didn't it? The letters were dated eighteen years ago…and it would take nearly a year before I was born. Tetsuya also said in the last letter he received from his girlfriend, she had good news for him…he assumed it was that she won his citizenship hearing but what if it wasn't? She was feeling sick in the previous letter…what if she was pregnant with…

I scrunched my eyes shut. This couldn't be right.

"_Dear Seno, _

_First off, let me tell you how much I love you. I'm in such a wonderful mood that I could sing those words to you forever. I won't though or else you'd get sick of my voice and would leave me. You better not. _

_I have some really, really great news. News so great that you'll probably start crying but I won't tell you what it is, I want you to come to Konoha and bring everything! I can almost see that excited sparkle in those beautiful sage eyes you have. I miss you more than I can bare. I want you to make your home here with me so please hurry. _

_I wish I could kiss you right now. I'm so happy I'm actually shaking while writing this, can you tell? I want you to run here!_

_Love forever and always, _

_The Future Mrs. Haruno Miku"_

I scrunched the letter in my hand and began to sob.

Miku.

My mother.

* * *

><p>2023


	21. Quality not Quantity

Ch. 21: Quality not Quantity

* * *

><p>I walked sluggishly down the stairs. I somehow managed to find my way to the first floor again, I don't even remember trying. I made sure to stay in Tetsuya's—Seno's room long enough for my eyes to return to normal. I couldn't have anyone suspicious, though I doubt they'd care if they found 'the new girl' crying. My hand swept the brick wall. I needed the support and I wanted to stick to the shadows.<p>

I couldn't find it in myself to force a smile when Tetsuya spotted me from across the room. I stared at him with an empty expression as he came closer. I noticed he held something familiar in his hand. My traveling bag – the one I left in the temple before I got trapped. I was surprised it was even here.

"Look what I found." He grinned; though I saw it fade fast when he noticed I wasn't nearly was happy as he was about finding it. He nervously met my eyes, "I remember I made you drop it before, so I looked for it…where were you by the way? I was looking for you down here for the longest time."

I couldn't help but grind my teeth, "I was looking for you actually…then I…got lost upstairs. I just now found my way back." I took my bag from him now, "Thanks for finding this…it would have been a shame to leave it behind." My voice was more monotone then I intended it to be.

"Are you alright? I mean despite…this" he made a hand gesture toward the temple and everyone in it. "You seem down…"

I waved my hand and shakily breathed in, "I'm fine…just…"

"You want to leave?" he finished for me, but it wasn't what I wanted to say. I actually didn't know how I was going to end that sentence, so I just nodded.

He sighed, "Unfortunately the doors don't open for another hour so we can't leave now but when they d-"

"No." I interrupted him. He looked confused. "I'm not leaving today."

"What are you talking about?" I could hear an odd emotion in his voice but I couldn't quite place it.

"Exactly what I said. I'll leave tomorrow." I repeated.

Tetsuya made a face. It was partially angry and partially in disbelief. It was mostly confused though. "I don't understand; why do you want to leave tomorrow? After everything you've been through, why would you want to stay here a moment longer than necessary? This entire time you've been fighting along side me to get home and now you…you're just delaying all our work for nothing?"

"It's not for nothing." I whispered, "I have a reason."

"Well?"

"I'm dedicating today to knowing everything about you."

His eyebrows shot into his hairline in surprise, "But..." he stuttered, "Why?"

I sighed sadly as I leaned against the wall and slide down. I propped up my arms on my legs like before and stared into the small crowed of people kneeling near the alter. "Believe it or not, you've become a very important person to me and I'm not going to leave until I can close my eyes and remember every detail about you. You've done more for me than anyone has in a long time and I'm not going to just disregard your memory by walking out of this place and pretending none of this happened." I switched my glance to him; he was now sitting beside me, "Besides…one day won't matter."

* * *

><p>2123


	22. Bonding

Ch. 22: Bonding

* * *

><p>His eyes started to water and I had to bite my lip in order to not start crying. It was funny. Now I knew why I was so emotional. It was because of him. When fighting monsters, he was a courageous knight in shining armor. When faced with sentimental words, he was a baby.<p>

I eyed his features for a moment, carefully not to linger. I must have gotten most of my characteristics from him. My mother had both brown eye and hair – I always found it odd how I turned out, but now it made sense. Tetsuya's hair was strawberry blonde, very heavy on the strawberry – but no where near my pink-shaded hair. His eyes were sage…they lit up a bit greener in better light but…I had his eyes. I had his emotions, his skin tone, his smile…how had I never noticed this before?

He had begun talking about himself when I started starring at him. I wasn't really paying attention to how the timed flied. His voice reminded me of something soothing, maybe a lullaby. Minutes turned to hours and he continued to talk. This was exactly what I wanted though. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to be able to go back home to my mother and have a conversation about how amazing he was and how much of a wonderful father he would have been. I wanted to be able to answer the questions my teammates would have about him. I wanted to be able to tell people about my father…my dad.

When I was younger, I used to be angry at the man I never met. I sometimes would think he died on purpose just because he didn't want me. Thinking about on it now, I was very selfish and self centered, but at the same time who wouldn't want a dad? I could almost imagine how my life would have been if he had been a part of it. Would he have been the type of dad to chase away the boys? Would he have played dress up and had a tea party with me? Would I have gone to him when Mom was hesitant to let me go into the academy? Would he be proud of me when I passed the chunin exams? Would he have comforted me when Sasuke left? Would I be the person I am now if he had been there?

How would he take to finding out that I was his kid? If it wasn't bad enough to know that the girl that he loved more than anything was twice his age now…that he missed out on nearly two decades of life…how would he even fathom that she was pregnant with his child before he got trapped? How would he react to knowing that the girl he was running around with through nightmares and killing things left and right was actually his flesh and blood? How could he stomach missing his only child grow up?

"-And when I was younger my mother used to-"

"Who's your mother?" I quickly interrupted him. Another confirmation wouldn't hurt.

"Her name is Kigraki…" he sighed, "I think she always hated me. I don't know why. It seemed like I could never do right by her."

There it was. My long, lost grandmother.

"What do you mean by that?" I pushed.

He replied with an annoyed huff at the thought of her, "You see…I was sort of in line for the uh…family business I guess you can say. I didn't want to be a part of it though. I didn't want to be tied down. My mother and I had an argument one time and I just got so angry at her that I ran away. Even though I hated worrying my father…I'm glad I did run away. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met my girlfriend in Konoha. It was fate, I just know it was."

"It was." I mumbled, "Love has a way of finding you…love is never a coincidence."

He nodded in agreement, "Anyway, from that point on…"

I listened as he went on to tell me more about his adventures in Konoha…his meeting with people's whose names I recognized, fights he got into with his parents over my mom. He'd sometimes switch topics about his child hood or bring up the first time he entered the nightmare world. The hours passed before I knew it. It seemed I learned something new every moment, from funny to sad to happy.

Something inside me dropped a bit farther with every word he spoke. He was telling me about his life, his secrets, his hopes and his dreams…and he didn't even understand how important this was to me. He couldn't comprehend this. He was giving me a gift that I could never put a price on. It seemed as though, as we sat there for hours talking, that I had a dad all along. Almost like he was never gone. It hurt to think that after tomorrow, I would never hear his voice again and that I'd have to explain everything to my mother.

I loved how excited he was to talk. It hit me that probably no one cared enough about each other to get to know one another. It seemed that despite who was around…everyone was always alone.

When he paused for a breath, sometimes I'd cut in with a story of my own if the subjects were similar. I'd tell him about the academy and my exams. I'd mention my teammates – without dropping names. I would even tell him stories that included my mother…of course to him she was simply just my mother. Not his extraordinary girlfriend whom he thinks has only missed him for two years.

He asked about my love life. I supposed he was curious considering all the questions I've asked him about his.

"My love life is…non-existent really." I laughed, "I thought I loved a boy when I was twelve but…that didn't work out exactly how I wanted."

He smirked, "So what happened to him?"

"After he left the village for a while to complete his…goal, he returned – somewhat happier but it was always so hard to tell with him. Anyway I guess we are closer than from when we were twelve. He follows me a lot lately and he is always at my house…well not always but he spends a decent amount of time there. At first I thought he was returning my feelings from long ago but we haven't really spoken about that. I don't want to be annoying so I never brought it up…I guess the subject is taboo for us. Just wanting to leave it in the past, you know?"

Tetsuya's smirk turned into a full force grin. I could practically see the mocking waves radiating off of him, "You know…it sounds like he does return your feelings. I think you're the one who's trying to hard to not notice because you don't want to get your hopes up if you are wrong. Which you're not by the way. I can spot a guy in love from a mile away and I never even met him! Believe me, I know how guys think. I bet he's shy."

_Sasuke, shy? That was laughable. Anti-social was more like it. I can't imagine Sasuke stuttering and blushing like Hinata does when she talks to Naruto._

I rolled my eyes, "Love is a really strong word, don't you think?"

"Maybe but he definitely sees you more than just a teammate. It's possible he just doesn't know how to express himself, did you ever think of that? Or maybe he's scared! You told him your feelings when you were twelve, right? Well maybe he didn't feel the same for you then, but now that you're both older, he might be afraid you grew out of him and won't return his feelings if he told you!"

I was a bit dumbstruck. Tongue tied. My mind was officially blown. _What? No way! Sasuke's not scared of anything!_ "I don't think so…he's the type of person to not beat around the bush…if he cared for me like that I think he'd just come right out and say it."

"Hey now, saying what you want in normal situations is one thing, telling someone how you feel is something totally different! Emotions are involved and if he is as emotionally constipated as you make him out to be, I'd bet you anything he's too afraid to tell you."

I could feel my face start to burn from embarrassment. _Stop making everything seem so logical_! "You're really passionate about feelings and emotions aren't you?"

He nodded happily, "I don't know what it is. When I think of love, some voice in the back of my head just fires up and ignites something in me. I love, love!"

"A little voice huh? Like something inner?"

"Exactly! Like some inner voice that just rants on about what I care about. Sometimes that voice helps me say what I want to and that is exactly how I caught my girlfriend. Do you have that?" he asked with lit up puppy eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, something like that. That voice comes out when I feel strongly about something but it would be bad to say it out loud…"

"Well you should let that voice out once in a while, I bet it'll catch your future husband!"

I playfully slapped his arm and shook my head. "Yeah…thanks for the advice…" _dad. _I added mentally.

My expression sobered, the moment becoming serious, "Remember what we talked about in the hospital? I told you I was going to find your girlfriend in Konoha. If I'm leaving tomorrow, I want you to write a letter for her today. We've been talking for a long time now and I want you to dedicate your time to writing what you want to say to her. This might be the only time you'll be ever to contact again and I don't want you to regret anything."

Tetsuya's expression immediately fell to one of sadness, "That's right…you're going to find her." He gulped, "Alright, I'll write the letter now; give our voices both a rest – then we'll talk a little later and then sleep. When the doors open again tomorrow – we'll go."

I nodded and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Good luck and make sure you write everything, don't leave anything out. I don't care how long it is…just make all of this – what we went through - worth it." I said.

With a heavy sigh, he stood up and made his way to he staircase to the second floor, before he started his ascent he turned to me. "Thank you for this chance." He mumbled and began up the stairs.

I waited for him to disappear into the darkness before I pulled my bag to my side and opened it. I began to dig through my things; there was an item I always carried on my missions. I needed to leave him a keepsake…I just had to find it first.

* * *

><p>2223 **DOUBLE UPDATE**


	23. Realize

Ch. 23: Realize

* * *

><p>Despite Tetsuya telling me that the lighting outside doesn't change regardless of the time of day…to me it seemed darker. It seemed to foreshadow something. Perhaps it was my own sadness that led me to think this way…I held information back – delicate information.<p>

I didn't understand how everything could look so grey and lifeless; it was almost as if we lived in a black and white photograph. I wanted to take a moment to burn these images into my memory, why, I didn't know – who would want to remember this place? Perhaps I felt like, despite what I experienced here, this experience was shared with someone who has become very dear to me. I questioned myself the entire time Tetsuya was in his room writing his love letter to my mother; how had a few moments changed my entire perception on someone? Finding my father left an impact on me, but would someone else in my position welcome him into their heart so easily or was it my father's genetic influence that led me to this loving feeling?

What would I tell my mother when I saw her again? How would I even begin to explain this? Would she or anyone for that matter believe me? Somehow I didn't think so. Surely my grandmother would listen…she seemed to be the only one who knew anything about the village…or at least, the only person I've asked from the outside world. Should I go straight home to Konoha or revisit Kamaji and speak with her? Just because we didn't see eye to eye doesn't mean information can't be shared. Should I tell her about her son though? Even if I were to tell her that her son was alive, she couldn't do anything about it anyway – no one could except Tetsuya himself. Why re-open a wound?

We began walking not too long ago. After our day of talking and getting to know each other, the hour before we knew the doors were open, we began to prepare to set off. I found it interesting that nothing had attacked us yet but maybe there was nothing around. Tetsuya – despite my leaving – seemed pretty optimistic and happy…Pyramid Head wouldn't be popping up to greet us. The atmosphere was silent and dare I say serene. I honestly couldn't put my finger on it. Perhaps it was connected to Tetsuya somehow? He looked to be at piece with himself and so did everything around us.

It was silent as we walked together; I think there was nothing left to say. I tried not to make it obvious that I was stealing glances at him. I couldn't help it really, this would be the last time I saw him.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

I jumped at his sudden question; apparently I wasn't being secret enough. I rolled my eyes and tried to play if off as a sarcastic joke, "Well you're just so pretty Tetsuya."

He grinned at me and winked mockingly, "Why thank you. Looking pretty is just one of the many services I provide."

My face twisted into one of humor and partial disgust. If he was anyone one else…this was just too weird. My _father_ was flirting with me…

"You're other services include a complementary tour of the nightmare world right?" I retorted quickly.

"Eh, only if the weather permits."

I sighed at his nonchalant reply and hid my small, sad smile. How was I going to break the news to him before I left? I had to tell him. I couldn't keep him guessing about the life he's missed. How could I possibly put into words that he's missed a large chunk of his life, his girlfriend is my mother and that he's been running around a hell-scape with his daughter for four days? How do you possibly break that type of news to someone and especially right before you're going to leave them forever? Did this make me a terrible person? Of course it did. _'Hey I'm you're daughter by the way but instead of sticking around, I'm going home to my mother (your girlfriend) and I'm never coming back. Also I might try to repress this place. Good luck with not dying. Bye!' _Yeah, that would go over well.

Tetsuya was looking over at me as we walked, his gaze was sad and concerned, "What are you thinking about?"

I couldn't help but feel my eyes water. "Leaving is a lot harder than I thought."

He didn't say anything but held my hand. I gripped it tightly in mine. I would never have this opportunity again. How could I end this by telling him everything he probably never dreamt of hearing? Why did I have to be the one to leave him in such pain? I knew he'd feel terrible about everything – he'd somehow blame himself. What would happen to him if he became depressed? Would he never leave the temple again or would he find new strength to find his exit and return to my mother? So many scenarios worked through my head – so many thoughts – that I almost didn't hear the almost non existent sound of metal scraping.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Was that…? I turned to Tetsuya – he had stilled. His eyes were wide when they met mine, he didn't have to speak to ask me if I heard the sound. I swallowed heavily and nodded. His grip on my hand tightened as he pulled me to stand behind him. He was trying to protect me. Our bodies both turned to a darkened ally between buildings and there he was standing regally. Pyramid Head.

I stared at Tetsuya…what did he have to feel guilty about for his monster to arrive? He seemed in a decent mood just a few minutes ago…what changed? Did I say something to upset him, was it my fault?

Pyramid Head was taller than I remember. He held no dismembered limbs this time, only his great sword. I gulped…how could someone look so intimidating? The boots, the bloody butcher's smock…that damn helmet – it was as though he had stalked straight out from hell. There was so much blood on him that I couldn't help but wonder if he just killed something…or did he always just sport the color red? I was trembling now and I knew Tetsuya could feel it. Though I couldn't see his face from where I stood, I could almost imagine his face. It would be set with a stubborn, fearless expression but his eyes would tell a different story. His sage eyes would be blurred with fear.

When the monster took a step closer to us, Tetsuya's mind seemed to snap back to the moment and before I knew it, he was dragging me down the street. He pulled me into the ally ways and guided me through the labyrinth of grey and bricks with a speed he didn't seem to possess before. It wasn't difficult to keep up but my legs were still shaking from fear. I found it odd that I wasn't crying yet…perhaps my mind was too jam packed with thoughts and emotions that even with the monster's appearance…it didn't affect me nearly as much. It almost seemed expected…normal.

I could hear the sound of a deep, semi-human roar echo through the sky. Was that Pyramid Head? He never made a sound before…he sounded in pain or was that just a noise he made? There would be no time to ask but I was still slightly curious.

Tetsuya kept pulling me threw the ally ways in hopes of getting the monster off our tail. I suspect that the roar we just heard wasn't as normal as I thought considering Tetsuya began to run faster than he did before. We finally ducked out of an ally and into the streets. I couldn't understand how he managed to go through so many different directions and still end up at the same place but I figured he had practice running from the village creatures. I continued to follow him as we made our way to the place I entered the village. I could hear Pyramid Head's heavy footsteps behind…in front…beside us. They were everywhere, yet I couldn't see him.

Both my heart and Tetsuya's were beating wildly at the sound and knowing we couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. Tetsuya brought me to the border of where I entered the village and for one moment time seemed to stop for us. There was no time to tell him about me or my mother or anything else for that matter. I had to leave or else the butcher would find Tetsuya and kill him. Tetsuya was breathing heavy and his eyes were wild, he quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out a thick envelope addressed to my mother and threw it in my hand. "You have to go…now. Just run and don't look back."

I stared into his eyes and watched the emotions explode. This isn't how either one of us wanted to end things, but with the sound of metal scraping, humanoid monster's howling and foot steps getting closer…we didn't have time. I did the only thing I could think of…it wouldn't be an explanation but…it would work the same in the end, I just wish I would be around to comfort him.

"What are you waiting for?" he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, trying to push me past the entrance.

"No wait!" I yelled in frenzy. I dug my hand into my bag that I was carrying and found the item I was looking for – the item I was searching for just hours ago and put in one of the bag's pockets for easy access.

He stared at my hand confused as I pulled out a locket on a chain. It was heart shaped and extremely girly. His eyes snapped up to mine, "Where did you-"

"This locket was given to me by my mother. Inside is a picture of her and me together." I interrupted him. My gaze was serious and I tried to pour as much information into the stare as possible…I needed him to understand, "My father disappeared before I was born, despite her never marrying him, she gave me his last name." I placed it in his palm.

His eyes were wild and confused. I think he tried to speak but the words were stuck in his throat. I wished greatly that I could stay and speak with him about everything; it was my fault for wanting to wait until the very end. It was the cowards why out and now I regret it. I should have known something like this would happen…I should known that we would get interrupted. I can't take back anything now though; all we have is the present.

How much more hurt must he endure? How much more must I cause? He'll know everything when he opens the locket. He'll see my mother – his girlfriend – and he'll see a younger me. He'll understand and connect the dots and when everything is said and done, I'll be long gone and he'll be stuck here. Should I have even bothered? Isn't ignorance bliss? I couldn't back out now though…the locket was in his hand and my words were now in his head.

I wish there was a way to repay him for everything. Regardless that he wasn't there for me growing up…he was there when I needed him most, when I was trapped in a strange place. Without him I'd probably be dead by now wither that be from a panic attack or being attacked by some hate filled monster.

The sounds were louder than ever before and I was beginning to choke up. I needed to make this quick so that he'd have even a slim chance at getting away and finding sanctuary in the temple before the bell rung. "Keep this close you your heart and always remember me." I threw my arms around his neck and gave him the tightest hug I could possibly give without hurting him. "I'm so, so sorry." I kissed his cheek and gave a water smile to him before I turned on my heel and ran.

The moment I stepped out of the village…I could see the stars. It was night – and I cried. Though he told me not to look back, I did – just for a moment. I could still see him. He was shrouded by a grey mist but he was still visible. He was holding the necklace in his hand and staring at me with an unexplainable expression. I tried to shake my tears away and continued to run.

I had a choice now: return to Konoha or revisit Kamaji for information. By returning to Konoha I would give the letter to my mother and show everyone I was safe…I still didn't know how much time passed in reality compared to the village. If I went to Kamaji, I could force information out of the citizens and my grandmother. She had to know something…we didn't even learn about the Wheat Village in the academy, and we would of too. No village was too small to learn about. On top of that, Konoha didn't even seem to know about Wheat…they got all of their information from my grandmother and nothing mentioned going through a ghost village on the way to Kamaji.

Though I tried to weigh my pros and cons of each option – tried to think of something else – all I could picture in my mind were Tetsuya's watery sage eyes…my father's sage eyes.

I couldn't run anymore at the thought of him. I fell to my knees, wincing at the bruise that formed on my leg from tripping up the stairs, and punched at the ground without chakra. It was out of pure frustration. I tried to stop my sobs but I couldn't, especially when I turned to look at the village. Though it looked like broken and burnt down buildings from this distance…I knew he was still here. I couldn't help by scream pathetically into the night. _What kind of person am I to leave him behind? _I dug my fingers into the dirt and fell to my side, completely drained emotionally and physically. Tears rolled down my cheeks. _I have to do something…I have to bring him back. _

I sniffed and pushed myself up on my elbow. _I have to go back to Kamaji first and figure out what happened to the village. I need to know everything about it in order to save him. _I steeled my emotions and resolve for the moment. _I have to go back._

* * *

><p>End Part One<p>

* * *

><p>2323

Part 1/2 is finished. Thank you all who read and thank shizukana313 and my-lovely-little-lumps for reviewing. The second part should be out in 2-3 months. Keep an eye out.


End file.
